Sweet Dreams
by ilabklaus.eninope
Summary: "Nicklaus", she stutters out. "You reek of alcohol". As Klaus entered the hut and suddenly kissed her. And unfocusedly said "I love you, Tatia". A tear then suddenly escaped from Caroline's eyes and she quickly wipes it away. Then, she put the best smile, and assisted him... hate summaries, I just give parts : Disclaimer.. don't own TVD..
1. Chapter 1 It's Her

***Thank you for pointing out my errors. And I am so sorry about the errors, English is not my first language, and when I type the story I just type type, I really don't like editing.***

**This is my first fanfiction. Please let me know what you think. I am very open to constructive criticisim.**

* * *

******Chapter 1 – it's Her**

**Senior prank night**

"Who are you?" Caroline asked to a blonde girl staring blankly at her.

"I am Rebekah, the new girl, but I think not so new to you." She answered still dumbfounded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked while she stares at her curiously. Something then caught Caroline's attention, the pendant Rebekah wore. I think that belong to me, she taught. When Rebekah saw Caroline's attention focused to her pendant, she snapped out of her trance of curiosity about the girl and suddenly dragged Caroline.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Caroline protested, but for whatever reason she felt she can trust this girl. This girl that showed up out of nowhere and just grabbed her. What am I thinking? How can I trust a this girl? Caroline what are you thinking? Caroline thought, and then suddenly everything went black.

I'm sorry Caroline, but you hate compulsion so I have to resort to this method, Rebekah thought as she carried the unconscious Caroline and flashed to their mansion.

Rebekah laid Caroline to her bed and called Niklaus.

"I hope this is important Bekah, because I'm here with my not dead doppelga_," Klaus was not even finished talking when Rebekah blurted out "I found her Nik, we are at the mansion." Niklaus was speechless for a moment, then, he instructed Rebekah to stay put and keep her safe.

Niklaus just left his doppelganger and his favorite ripper and went to his mansion without even thinking twice. In a few minutes Nicklaus was staring at the unconscious Caroline. "Why is she unconscious Bekah? What did you do to her?" Klaus shot at Rebekah angrily.

"Nik, she hates mind control, remember? She doesn't remember us, so I know she will not easily come with me. She is a vampire Nik, she is fine." Rebekah answered still not taking her eyes out of her best friend.

Call Kol, tell him to bring Gloria. Nicklaus said.

…

"Is she? Is she really our Caroline?" Kol asked eagerly as soon as he stepped foot at the mansion with Gloria.

"Yes! Kol it's her. When I first saw her, I could not believe it either. But then, I think, she felt this belongs to her." She said as she holds out the necklace. "And I think I know my best friend, when I see her."

"Then, there will be no problem. Give me the pendant and I will use my juju so that no one will try to burn my bar to the ground." Gloria said as she shot a glare to Kol.

"What can I say, I am very persuasive." He said smirking at Gloria. "Where is Nik?"

"Where do you think?" Rebekah replaid simply.

_..._

_"Nicklaus", she stutters out. "You reek of alcohol". As Klaus entered the hut and suddenly kissed her. And unfocusedly said "I love you, Tatia". A tear then suddenly escaped from Caroline's eyes and she quickly wipes it away. Then, she put the best smile, and assisted him to put new clean clothes._

_…_

Caroline wakes up and thought that is some dream. Then, she realized she is not in her room. As she scans the room, she saw the man in her dream gently watching her. "Who are you? Where am I? What are you going to _" She asked angrily. "sssh love, you will understand soon enough. I am your Nik" He softly said while putting put the necklace around her neck. Then everything went black again for Caroline, as she fell in a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams, love."

..

* * *

**what do you think?**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

**Thank you for the reviews, really appreciate it.. for the first person to review my work SabbyDeeKnowles thank you so much, and thank you for pointing that one out.. Ela marelica love the suggestions.. I wasn't really planning on publishing the 1st chapter yesterday.. just click submit, i really dont know how this site work so, sorry for the errors.. and now, i can't edit it.. **

**you might notice that, I really don't give detailed descriptions. Because when I am reading, I want to visualize the story myself. So, I want you to picture it for yourselves.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Why?**

**Vikings**

"Bekah! Bekah! Where are you? I'm getting bored playing this game." Nicklaus yells, at the woods while searching for her 10 year old sister.

"There you are!" he said as he spotted a blonde little girl with a basket full of fruits bending besides bushes as if searching for something. Then he gently sneaks behind her and gently pushed her to surprise her. The girl stumbles to the ground and her fruits scattered because of the playful surprise attack.

"Got you bekah!" He said cheerfully.

But to his surprise, it was not his younger sister.

He panicked and apologizes immediately and started to pick up her fruits for her. He expected cries from the little girl because he saw a wound at her knee and her fruits got dirty and scattered to the ground, but he was greeted with a gentle sweet smile from the little girl.

"I am Niklaus," he introduced himself as he put the fruits at the basket.

"Hello! Niklaus, I am Caroline" she said with a sweet smile.

"I am sorry, I thought you were my _" he did not finish his sentence in shock when he saw a man approaching them. The fear in Niklaus' eyes are evident when he saw the man approaching.

"Niklaus, what did you to the girl!" the man yells and glares at Niklaus as he approach them.

"Father, am am, I thought am_," he tried to reason out.

"Speak out! Boy!" The man yelled.

"Sir, it was my fault I bumped into your son, because I was not watching where I was going, then I tripped. I am sorry sir." Caroline reason out quickly.

"Is that so? He asked as he glares his son. I don't think you are from this village? You are?"

"I am Caroline Forbes, Sir. We just moved from the neighboring village, but my father said he knows somebody here, so we are here to visit his friend." She replied sweetly, while looking at Nicklaus who is speechless with his Father around.

"Are you Will and Isabella Forbes daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Are you his_"

"Yes child. Where is your Father?" He asked eagerly.

"Mikael" Will said from the distant. "I finally found it, sweetheart. Don't drop this again, I don't know what will your Mother do if you lose your pendant." Caroline's Father instructed her, while walking towards them.

"Long time, old friend" Mikael said.

"Long time, old friend" Will said.

…

"Will, why did you finally decide to leave your homeland?" Mikael asked

"The same with your reason, Caroline lost a sibling. Originally, we were planning to inhabit in this village, but Isabella knew what are the inhabitants of this land. But we also heard what this land have, how the spirits blessed this place, that is why we decided to move at the neighboring village." Will said.

"Well, if you ever need anything we are willing to help. Let's build a hut near our house so that if you want to visit or stay if it's not a full moon." Mikael suggested.

Where is Isabella by the way? Esther asked

"She is asking the spirit to help our family" answered Will. "Mikael, I would also like that, our Caroline needs to have friends, because she will never have any siblings. When the plague hit our homeland, Isabella got a miscarriage that was very severe and we found out that she may never give birth again." Will said hiding his pain.

Mikael stiffly put his hand over his shoulders.

Esther gasps, when she heard what happen to her dear friend. "Caroline is a vibrant girl, I know she will go along with our children really well. I know they will treat each other as siblings." Esther reassured him.

…

Caroline and Rebekah being at the same age became friends instantly. Rebekah showed Caroline some of her favorite playing spot in the village, while she tells stories about her family..

"Caroline, that is Finn our oldest brother he is 18 years old, that is Elijah he is 17 years old, and that is my favorite brother Nicklaus, Nicklaus is 15 years old. That is Kol he is 12, he is very annoying. And that is our youngest henrik, he is 7 years old." Rebekah told Caroline while pointing at his brothers.

"How I wish I could have a sibling" Caroline said simply.

"I know what happened when you were on your way here, I saw what you did for my brother, and I thank you for that. But why did you take the blame for him? Why did you take the blame for a total stranger?" Rebekah asked her friend curiosly.

"Honestly, I really don't know either, when I just saw his eyes when your father was around, I just felt I want to help him." She shyly answered.

"Bekah, you are a witch, right? Like your mother? Caroline asked Rebekah.

"Yes, I am. I thought you knew. I am still not good, though."

"Me too."

…

* * *

_**Please post your thoughts about the story...**_

_**Have a wonderful day :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Memories & Despair

**Please post your thoughts about the story..**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Memories & Despair**

**After 7 years..**

"Bekah, this is for you. Try it, my mother made it for you. She knows our size is also the same, so she made this for us to have matching dresses." Caroline said as she holds out a simple beautiful blue dress to her best friend.

"I will change in your hut so that we will surprise our brothers with our matching dresses." Rebekah told her as she heads off to the hut excitedly.

After Caroline was left by Rebekah, she headed to the well to fetch water to help Rebekah with her chores. There she spotted Nicklaus and Henrik near the well. Niklaus was teaching Henrik how to wield a sword properly. Caroline can't help but stare at Nik and Henrik. He is such a wonderful brother she thought.

But looking back, Caroline had a hard time making friends with Nik because of the incident in their first meeting. At first, Caroline had a hard time trying to talk to him because she doesn't know if Niklaus liked how she dealt with the situation. But then, Niklaus just tried to be a good friend to her, he just simply acted that the incident never happened. That was good enough for Caroline. That is why; they both pretended that it never happened. Then, it becomes clearer to Caroline why Niklaus have to act that way, and why Niklaus is terrified of his father. Caroline never want to upset Niklaus with questions or comfort, she knows that just acting that it never happened help ease Niklaus. As time goes by, she and Niklaus became great friends, even if they are not vocal or emotional they still find joy in spending time with each other and with their siblings.

Caroline gets along with Finn and Elijah really well, even if they have a large age gap and for their different personalities. Even if she hardly talk to Finn who seems to be very strict. And Caroline just adores little Henrik, who appears to be growing to a perfect gentleman and a caring person. But among the Mikaelson boys, she is really closer with Niklaus.

She treats Mikale and Esther as her second parents too, as they treat her as family also.

For Rebekah, Caroline is just thankful for having her. Rebekah is just a true sister to her. Rebekah can read Caroline easily, as she can read her. That is why for Rebekah it's obvious that Caroline is attracted to Niklaus, which of course Caroline think that it's just preposterous.

"Nik and I?" She can't help but smile with the thought.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Henrik greet her from the distant. She quickly went to them and greeted them.

"Did your parents let you stay with us for the night? Niklaus asked.

"Yes, and like I have to ask, I am practically living here. Unfortunately, I still can't persuade them to move here." She answered when she suddenly felt a thud. She instantly became very pale. Henrik noticed her sudden change.

"Are you alright Caroline?" Henrik asked getting the attention of Niklaus.

Niklaus then assisted Caroline immediately to their home, Henrik following them.

"Henrik, please give her water immediately." Niklaus said still not taking her eyes out of Caroline, who is now seated, but still not uttering a word and just staring at the ground blankly.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Niklaus said gently.

Then, Caroline just started to cry hysterically. "No! no! no!" she said between sobs.

Niklaus still doesn't understand what is happening, but seeing her cry like this for the first time, he just wanted to hug her and say comforting words. But, he never did. Niklaus just stood there trying to calm her down by, fortunately Rebekah finally arrived.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" she said hugging her immediately, Rebekah then saw a vision when she touched her. She saw Caroline's father, her father, Finn, and Elijah hunting. She saw blood. Will's blood that was shed in saving Elijah for a sudden attack of a wild beast.

"Caroline, I am so sorry." Rebekah said while tears started to flow from her own eyes,

…

"Sir, Sir, Sir, are you alright? I am so sorry, sir. Please don't move, we will take you to our mother, Elijah said frantically.

"Will" Mikael said, he knew nothing else to say for he knew what will happen.

Will tried his best to answer but he knew that it was his time and said "Please take care of Isabella and Caroline, please.

Mikael, not knowing what to do more, he just nodded in despair.

...

* * *

**Please Don't forget to Review..your thoughts are my inspiration...**

**Good night :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Mourning & New Beginnings

**Please post your thoughts about the story.**

**Virtual bear hug to those people who reviewed the story. :)**

**Justine, thank you. I really want to answer your questions but I really don't want to spoil. In the next chapters I think your questions will be answered, hopefully. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 -Mourning and New beginnings**

"Caroline? Is that you?" Niklaus asked. "What are you doing out here so earl_" He did not continue what he was supposed to ask when he saw the tears that Caroline immediately hides. Caroline then just stares at him. They were both silent for a moment, Niklaus not wanting to upset her with questions and comfort. Caroline then just walked away.

Niklaus battled with himself if he should follow her or not. He wanted to go after her and comfort her, but he knew that she wanted to be alone to mourn for her father. Niklaus then noticed her silhouette headed to the woods. It's not safe, what is she thinking going to the woods this early he thought. But before he knew it, he started to follow her carefully.

After a long walk, finally Caroline reached her destination. The hills, when she was on top of the hill she just laid there. Niklaus watched her carefully waiting for any signs of tears, but none came. Instead he saw her radiant smile. The same warm smile that she wore the first day he saw her. Then, Caroline sat up still not taking her eyes at the sky, and said "Nik, you can come out know. I know you are there".

Niklaus came out of the tree he was hiding. "am Caroline, I am hm am sorry. I just think it's dangerous for you to go the woods by youself thi_" he tried to explain.

"sshh Nik" she said gently as she motions for him to come closer. "Come sit with me."

Caroline lay on her back again and watched the sky. Niklaus, who can't put together any words for her for comfort just lay with her and watched her. "Nik, dawn is just amazing" She said as tears start to trickle down her eyes.

Niklaus did not think what he was about to do, when he just hugged her when he saw her about to sit up and wipe her tears. Caroline cannot suppress her tears any longer, just cried in the arms of Niklaus.

For weeks, Caroline just heard comforting words from different people but it never managed to make her feel better, and it only made her feel worse. But with Niklaus, without any words just his mere touch was enough for her to feel a lot better.

His touch, felt like dawn. With that moment, Caroline felt the inevitable. He was really falling in love with this man, who only sees her as a sister.

…

Months swiftly passed by, but everything was not the same.

Caroline and Isabella never blamed the Mikaelsons for Will's death, especially Elijah. But still, Elijah is still consumed with guilt over Will's death that he felt the responsibility to take care of Caroline. For Mikael who is devastated from his dear friend's death, lashes out all his anger to Niklaus.

Then, only silence filled their family.

For Caroline who still weeps for her father, keeps up a façade that everything is alright and everything will be alright again. She doesn't want the guilt that the Mikaelsons feels and sadness to ruin their family. So, for the past months she kept traveling back and forth to the neighboring village like always, like nothing had change.

Mikael on his vow to protect Isabella and Caroline, insist, for them to move in their home or in their hut. But Isabella never agreed, for the same reason why they did not move in their village in the first place. But Isabella, like always allows Caroline to stay and visit the Mikaelsons, if it's not a full moon.

Without the knowledge of their children, Mikael and Esther are insisting to bind their families together by marriage to aid Isabella and Caroline. For Mikael, he will do anything to keep his promise to his old friend. And Mikael is very confident that Elijah with his nobility will be a great husband to Caroline.

…

"Kol! Where are you going? Rebekah asked annoyed for his brother childish behaviour.

"want to come?" annoying her Rebekah further he asked.

"Want to come, where?" Caroline asked as she approached them.

"Caroline, We are going to see our new neighbors" Kol said with a big grin on his face.

...

* * *

**I can't wait to read your thoughts. :)**

**and for the errors, I am sorry, i am working on my grammar. But english is not my first language, so.**

**Good night :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Good News & Bad News

**No reviews about the new neighbors. Who guessed their new neighbor is Tatia? Let me know.**

**To Guest, (hope you put your pen name) Yes! I am from the Philippines. Pure Filipina! Sana mag-enjoy ka sa Chapter na to :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Good News & Bad News**

"Come to think of it, I am really curious about them too." Rebekah said "I heard it through the grapevine that, they moved here out of disgrace."

"Okay! My beloved sister, the gossip queen has finally given her blessing." Kol said with a big smug on his face that was responded by a deathly glare from Rebekah. "Oh! Come on then, we will be back in no time. Just a little peek. Care?" Kol asked.

"How about the chores here?" Caroline asked.

"Just a quick peek, Care." Rebekah persuades.

"Oh! Okay." Caroline said.

…

The three of them sneak a quick look at their new neighbors in a distant. They don't want to be so forward on introducing themselves right then. They saw a beautiful brunette caring a baby, together with possibly her parents.

The three of them quickly hide when they saw Mikael, Finn, Elijah and Niklaus approaching their new neighbors. They figured it out that they must be extending a helping hand in building their new home.

Rebekah kept staring at his brothers, Elijah and Niklaus. Elijah is obviously smitten by the beautiful brunette she thouhht. But Niklaus, she can't see pass through him. Niklaus is really good at hiding his feelings she thought, after all these years suppressing his feelings and hurt. But Rebekah though unsure still thinks that Niklaus is attracted to the brunette. Caroline saw that too, she was saddened by what she saw. But she thought that he was never hers to lose in the first place and why be saddened to what she can't have. But still, she felt sad because Caroline knows that he will never look at her that way, the way she looked at the alluring brunette who is a complete stranger to them.

Caroline then asked to go back when she noticed they are taking too long in looking at their new neighbor. On the way back, Kol noticed that his sisters became surprisingly quiet.

Rebekah in seeing her best friend's eyes instantly understood. Rebekah then reached for her best friend's hand for comfort when she saw a vision. She saw Caroline's memory, from the night she was comforted by Niklaus, Rebekah felt what Caroline was feeling. Rebekah was dumbfounded but thought it was inevitable. Caroline knew that Rebekah saw her memory unintentionally. Caroline just simply looked at her with her usual smile and they both understood, that Caroline's feelings for Niklaus needs to be suppressed. Rebekah also knew that Caroline would not want to talk about it, thus, Rebekah just looked at her best friend with astonishment of how pure Caroline's heart is.

…

Later that day…

Elijah brought the brunette to their home, for her to be acquainted to his family.

"Tatia, may I introduce you to my siblings." Elijah said happily. "This is Kol, our second youngest brother. This is Henrik, our youngest brother. This is my sister, Rebekah and my other sister Caroline,"

"I am pleased to meet you all" Tatia said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you too" Rebekah said. But Rebekah in instant felt that she won't get along with her. Rebekah then touched her in the arm, a polite gesture may be for Tatia but Rebekah wanted to know who is Tatia really, so. Rebekah saw Tatia with different men; Rebekah saw how manipulative she was. Then, she saw the baby she was holding earlier, being born, a baby out of wedlock.

"I am very pleased to meet you too" Caroline said with a sweet smile. "I am not really related to them by blood, but they are my family" she said. Caroline then saw what Rebekah did, and glared at her. When, Caroline saw Kol about to speak to Tatia, that was her cue to talk to Rebakah privately. Caroline politely excused herself and Rebekah, then drag Rebekah into their hut.

"What were you doing out there? I saw what you did. Don't bother denying it" Caroline said.

"I am not denying it" Rebekah answered cheekily "I quite enjoy it actually. Want to see it? You know, you want to."

"Bekah! Seriously!" before Caroline knew it, Rebekah had touched her and sends her the visions she saw.

"Thoughts? I know you have a lot to say." Rebekah said with mischievous smile on her face.

"Am am I am. We should not use our powers in this way, Bekah. That was not for us to see." Caroline reasoned out.

"But Care, are we going to let this manipulative bi_"

"Bekah!" Caroline yelled to stop her friend in continuing the cursed word she was about to use for Tatia. "Such word, we don't even know her."

"Ok! I will rephrase it. Care, are we going to let this manipulative female dog, play with our brothers." Rebekah said as she stress on the female dog and with a huge mischievous grin on her face. "And Care, we do know her. We saw the real her immediately."

Caroline was silent for a moment.

"I don't know Bekah" she said as she looks out and stared Elijah, Tatia, Niklaus and Kol outside.

…

"Isabella, we want to protect you. Caroline is already of the marrying age, and you know well enough what kind of person Elijah is." Esther reasoned out to her friend.

"Esther, I know. And I think high of Elijah but I know Will will never force her to marry anyone she doesn't love." Isabella reasoned out.

"Isabella, If she marries into our family, you know that she will never be in any harm and she will never be alone." Mikael said. "Will wanted me to protect you and Caroline. So, I think in a way, Will want this."

With those words, Isabella was speechless.

"Let's talk to the children" Isabella finally said.

"Good" Mikael said.

* * *

**Please post your thoughts about the story. review review review :)**

**Happy long weekend :) in the Philippines...**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6 What to do?

**Should I continue the story?**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - What to do?**

"Rebekah, call your siblings. It's time for dinner" Esther instructed her daughter. Esther then saw Isabella sitting with anxiety written all over her face. Esther then approached her and whispered "you are doing the right thing"

"I know I am, but will Caroline love Elijah, or will Elijah love her" Isabella asked with an anxious look on her face.

"If that's what you're worried about, we are not in a hurry. We will give them time for Elijah to court Caroline properly. You don't have to worry about anything." Esther said to appease her friend.

"Isabella, I know what Caroline has." Esther said in a whisper.

"You know." Isabella managed to utter.

"Mikael too. So, the more reason you should consent to the marriage. For her to never use it. She can have someone to rely on forever." Esther said.

Isabella was just speechless, but she knew that her friend speaks the truth. Isabella just nodded in agree.

At dinner, Mikael announced the arranged marriage between Elijah and Caroline. The Mikaelson siblings were evidently shocked about the news, and Caroline was just speechless, she can't even managed to look at Elijah straight in the eyes when the announcement was made. With her silence, Mikael and Esther assumed that she is accepting the arranged marriage, but of course her mother knew better.

Shocked with the sudden announcement Elijah can't put together words for her future bride. Elijah then approached Caroline, and kissed her hand. With that gesture, Caroline accidentally saw Elijah's thoughts, she saw Tatia in his mind. Caroline already knew that Elijah is very smitten by their new neighbor, but she felt really surprised that after the announcement of their arranged marriage, Elijah's thought is still clouded by Tatia. Not that she is angry with that, for she is also in love with another man who is not her betrothed. She is just really surprised that with so little time they spent, Elijah with his fine morals had quickly fallen to a total stranger.

…

"Mother, why did you agree to this? You know well enough, that I am not attracted to Elijah a bit, Yes! I think highly of him, but I only think of him as a brother" Caroline said, managing to tell her mother serenely but deep inside she is still in shocked and just want to forget about the marriage.

"I know my dear, but it's for your own good" Isabella calmly said.

"For my own good?" Caroline asked. "How could this be for my own good?"

"He can protect you, when I am gone, you will never be alone. He can protect you to any danger." Isabella reasoned out.

"Mother, I can protect myself." Caroline whispered as she looks at her pendant.

"Caroline, what are you thinking child? You know what that contains. We agreed to never speak of and used that!" Isabella said raising her voice.

Caroline knew that she had pushed her mother too far. She just calmed down, and without realizing it tears rolled down her cheeks.

When her mother saw Caroline in tears, she gathers her composure and gently said "My dear, you will never be alone. You know well enough, with Elijah's morals you will never get hurt. He will never try to do you harm. You will be a part of their family for real."

But why Elijah? Why can't be him? Caroline thought, but at the thought of Niklaus, She weeps in ever harder.

But maybe this is for the best, if I marry Niklaus, I will never be happy, we will never be happy, because deep inside I will just be the one who is happy with the marriage. If that happens, I will just chain Niklaus, and make him suffer even more, more than what is suffering in his family now Caroline thought.

…

Meanwhile in the Mikaelsons home…

Niklaus had not uttered a word since the announcement. He just went outside and went for a walk.

Rebekah had became unusually quiet with the news, she knew better than anybody else what Caroline must be feeling right know. But still not quite sure what Elijah is thinking right know, she just kept on staring blankly at Elijah.

When Elijah had had enough of her sister's stares, he approached Rebekah and said "I will melt with your blank stares sister, care to enlighten me with your thoughts?"

"Elijah, am am am sorry. I just just, forget it" Rebekah said, finally giving up on voicing her thoughts.

"I know you worry about Caroline and I, but I know my responsibilities. I will never try to hurt her. I promised her father that I will protect her." Elijah said calmly.

"am am Elijah" Rebekah said finding the right words to ask her brother.

"Speak up. I know you have a thousand thoughts about this marriage." Elijah said.

"Is that the reason why you are marrying her? Out of responsibility?" Rebekah asked while putting her hand on his brother's arm. Rebekah unintentionally saw her brother's thoughts, but pretended that she saw nothing.

"I honestly don't know also, Bekah. I don't want to marry her just because of responsibility, because I know that I will never make her happy then." Elijah said.

Rebekah just simply smiled with his answers. Rebekah then went out to get some fresh air, after seeing and hearing a lot of answers. Rebekah then spotted Niklaus outside, near a bonfire and approached him.

Niklaus consumed with his thoughts did not notice Rebekah standing near him. Niklaus then was shocked when she heard Rebekah said "care to share your thoughts?"

"Bekah! You almost give me a heart attack!" Niklaus said.

"I what? I am standing here for like five minutes, and you did not notice me? What's going on with you? You became very quiet after dinner." Rebekah asked curiosly. When Rebekah was about to approach him, her dress was caught on the log that Niklaus was sitting on, that made her loose her balance. Niklaus caught her sister immediately. With that, Rebekah saw another vision unintentionally.

"Bekah, are you alright?" NIklaus asked.

"I' m fine. I' m fine. I will leave you be with your thoughts." Rebekah said hastily as she heads off to their home.

…

Rebekah kept tossing and turning at her bed that night, because of the visions she saw of his brothers. The images kept repeating in her mind.

In Elijah's thought, Rebekah saw Elijah Tatia, and only Tatia in the vision. She saw how they were introduced, the female dog is very bold in the way she introduced herself Rebekah thought.

Elijah's vision...

_"Thank you for helping us, my name is Tatia, we are from a very far village, our livelihood there did not work out well, so we are forced to move out." Tatia said sweetly and inocently as she looks at Niklaus and Elijah intently._

_"Pleased to meet you. You are welcome, this is nothing actually. We are glad to help. That is my father, Mikael." Elijah said as he points to his father who is talking to Tatia's parents. "And these are my brothers, Finn and Niklaus."_

_"Pleased to meet you all." Tatia smiled sweetly and with a hint of seduction in her eyes to Elijah and Niklaus. "Those are my parents and this is my adopted sister."_

_"What a beautiful baby, may I know her name?" Elijah asked as he gerw fonf and fonder of Tatia._

_"Her name is Sarah" she said. Did you hear that, Sarah? This wonderful man thinks you are beautiful, what a nice man he is." Tatia said playfully to the baby, for her to attract the men further._

That manipulative female dog, the nerve to use her daughter, and introduce her as an adopted daughter of their family, for her to look good. What a facade she's trying to pull Rebekah thought angrily. Rebekah also felt how smittern Elijah is of her, but if he only knew.

Rebekah also felt Elijah's answer is genuine. She knows that Elijah is still carrying the guilt for Will's death, but she knows that Elijah will do everything to be a good husband to Caroline not because of the guilt. But she also felt that Elijah will never love Caroline, for Eliajh sees Caroline as a sister also.

Rebekah's thoughts drifted to Niklaus visions and feelings, Rebekah felt Niklaus' feelings too but not completely.

Niklaus felt very much attracted to Tatia, but he did not get a chance and tried to utter a word to her. Because Niklaus knew that Elijah is very much smitten to her.

Rebekah then sat up and look at her sleeping brothers. Then, she stares at Niklaus and thought how great Niklaus is, that he is willing to suppress his feelings for his brother.

But then again, Rebekah also got very confused at Niklaus, because she saw a vision of him and Caroline. Rebekah felt how happy Niklaus when the first day he saw Caroline, the feeling of someone standing up for him. Then, he saw another vision, she saw the night Caroline and Niklaus up the hill and watching the dawn. Rebekah also felt how much Niklaus cares for Caroline, when Rebekah saw Niklaus comforting Caroline. She also felt the sadness of her brother for Caroline.

Rebekah became very confused with her visions. She can't feel affection or attraction from Niklaus for Caroline, but Rebekah is certain that Caroline has a special place in Niklaus heart.

Rebekah did not know what to do with her visions, should she tell Caroline, her parents?

Should I tell Caroline? she asked herself. But if I show Caroline the visions, I might give false hopes because I am not entirely sure about Niklaus' feelings. And if I show her Elijah's thoughts, I might make it harder for her to marry Elijah. But she has the right to know, everything she saw revolves around Caroline.

Should I tell my parents? she asked herself again. If I tell this to them, she can only see trouble on the way. What if they choose Niklaus to marry Caroline instead. Everyone will be burdened she thought.

But if I don't tell this to anyone, Caroline and Elijah will be forced to a lonely marriage. They don't love each other, and I know that they will never love each other Rebekah thought.

I can't sit around and watched everyone hurt themselves Rebekah thought.

...

* * *

**Please post your thoughts about the story.. I want to continue the story but... **

**so, what do you think guys should I continue?**

**Have a lovely week :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Courting and Mourning

**I am still not sure if I should continue the story, we are almost half way there. The tension is just about to rise. The reason why I am about to stop is, I am not really allowed to write and post my stories. If my parents knew about this, I am pretty much dead. Then, few reviews.. But I really don't want to stop because I like to finish what I started. Let's see. Thank you so much for those who took their time in encouraging me to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Courting and Mourning**

For the past days, Rebekah became more unusually quiet, and then she spends less time home. Caroline barely spends time with her. Caroline was a bit sad of the sudden change of her best friend, but she did not have to time to feel bad about it. Because every time she has, she is spending it with Elijah because of the insistence of their parents and the initiation of Elijah.

Elijah had been courting Caroline for days, but they both know that they are uncomfortable with each other in that way. But Elijah still tries to win over Caroline, but fails miserably. They both know that they are trying, but they also know that they only see each other as brother and sister.

When Caroline was about to talk to Elijah about how she felt, she remembers Niklaus and Tatia together. They are spending a lot of time together for the past days. When she remembered Niklaus genuine smile for Tatia, she decided to forget about of talking to Elijah of how she felt about them courting and just went with it. But still deep inside she is really hurt of the sight of Tatia and Niklaus, and she knows well enough that Elijah too, she can see in Elijah's eyes the hurt when he sees Tatia with Niklaus.

…

"This is so much fun! Nik" Tatia said as they chase each other at the woods. Niklaus then flinched when he heard her use Nik.

Tatia notice the sudden change of Niklaus and asked him "something wrong?"

Niklaus was just silent but smiled at Tatia.

"You don't want me to call you Nik?" Tatia asked. "Sorry, the people close to you calls you Nik. I just. I just. Never mind." Tatia said as she was pretending to be disheartened.

"Oh! No no no, I was just not use to it." Niklaus said as he try to comfort her. But deep inside he was not fine. At the moment he heard her call him Nik, he could only think of one thing, Caroline.

His family calls him Nik, but when he heard her call him Nik, he could only think of Caroline. He could only think the voice of Caroline when he heard her call him Nik when they were at the hill mourning for Caroline's father. He could only think of the voice of Caroline every time he calls him Nik.

Niklaus for the past few day spends a lot of time with Tatia. Niklaus thinks he might be falling in love with Tatia. Niklaus likes a lot of Tatia's traits, she can be gentle and entertaining, but above all Tatia gives him attention.

But even if Niklaus thinks that he is falling in love with Tatia, there is certain feeling he sense when he sees Elijah and Caroline together. He doesn't know what he feels but he decided to hide it and forget it, because he knows he is not supposed to feel something about their relationship. That is the reason he always seeks Tatia's company.

Niklaus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tatia asked with her seductive smile "Then, I can call you Nik?"

"Yes." Niklaus answered.

…

"Care, why are you here? It's still a full moon." Rebekah said not wanting to look Caroline in the eyes.

"My mother went to visit her old friends in our homeland, she allowed me because she doesn't want me to be alone in our home, and to spend time with Elijah." Caroline explained as she mutters the last part about spending time with Elijah.

"Are you avoiding me? Caroline then asked as she can't stand her curiosity of the sudden change of Rebekah.

"No! Care." Rebekah said immediately.

"Care, are you happy?" Rebekah then asked her best friend gently.

"Bekah, you are always gone when I need you, and then know you asked me this?" Caroline said shocked at her best friend's question.

Rebekah then did not respond and just looked away. Caroline noticed the sadness in Rebekah's face.

"I don't know, Bekah." Caroline then said gently to Rebekah.

Rebekah then turned to look at her best friend in the eyes and said "I can help you."

"What? What are you talking about" Caroline said confusedly.

Rebekah did not have the time to answer when they heard Niklaus.

"Mother! Mother! Mother!" Niklaus cries as he carries Henrik's lifeless body. "Please help me! Oh! Help! Henrik."

They all run outside and saw Henrik's lifeless body.

"No! No! What happened?" Esther asked Niklaus.

"The wolves. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Niklaus said.

"We must save him. Please, there must be a way" Esther said to Ayanna who is approaching them.

Ayanna then touched Henrik and said "The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone"

"No! No! No!" cried Esther.

Caroline loved Henrik and adored him. Even if Caroline saw Elijah mourning for Henrik, she can't manage to go to him and comfort him. But when she saw Niklaus crying silently with Rebekah holding her, before she knew it, she approached Niklaus and hugged him.

Niklaus felt better with Caroline's comfort, but he is confused with everything going on his life that he decided to go away for a moment. He went to taverns to the neighboring villages, and got lost with liqueur.

Caroline was disheartened at Niklaus' action, but still understands him. She tried to follow him, but she saw Elijah looking at her. She knows that Elijah saw her when she approached Niklaus and comfort him. Caroline then did not know what to do; she then decided to stay with Rebekah and Esther.

When Esther went inside their home, Rebekah followed her and tried to help her mother. Caroline then realizes it's her cue to approach Elijah finally.

Elijah knows that Caroline will never know how to comfort him because they are still uncomfortable with each other, that's why he initiated the first move. Elijah hugged Caroline and let him lean on him, then holds her hand while they are grieving for their brother.

Caroline then understood Elijah's intention, that even if he is still grieving for his brother, he still managed to think and help Caroline first.

The family was filled once again with silence.

…

Rebekah for the past few days was with Ayanna. She was asking for help with a spell she wants to use to help Niklaus, Elijah and Caroline. And for the past days she saw everything.

She saw and understands for the past days Niklaus' feelings in seeing Caroline and Elijah. She also saw the longing of Elijah for Tatia, and Caroline for Niklaus. She saw how hard for Caroline and Elijah to try to be fond of each other.

_You all suffered enough, and know this. I will help you brother, finally you will all b__e genuinely happy_ Rebekah thought. She then asked the spirits to help her and cast her spell.

* * *

**Please review...I really don't want to stop from here but I am really afraid of getting caught from my parents. What do you think guys?**

**Happy Monday :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Hidden Feelings

**I decided to continue, and I plan to update every day, if I can. If I get caught, I'll think of a way to continue it. I really hate it when I leave things undone. And when I am facing my laptop, I just can't manage to stop typing.**

**I am really uncomfortable writing this chapter *Spoiler for the chapter* because it contains a bed scene, but I tried to write it as simple as I can.**

**I have nothing against bed scene, hello I watch TVD, but for me, you really don't have to show like a lot of that, in order to show how affectionate you are for someone.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Hidden Feelings**

"_Caroline! Caroline! Caroline! Stop please! Calm down" Isabella said frantically while they run out of their village, Bill carrying the crying Caroline._

_Caroline just can't stop crying and wishing for everything to stop. She saw everything she caused; she caused a great plague to their hometown. She lost her control over her powers; she only wanted to help out a little girl, who was beaten terribly by her Father. She wanted to __use her powers to temporarily immobilize the terrible father for her to help the little girl run, but she lost control, everything went blurry to her, she could only heard a ear-piercing shouts and she saw people running around hysterically because instead of immobilizing the father, she unintentionally started a plague to their hometown. Everything was a blur to her and the last thing she remembers is that her mother running for her, her dress covered in blood. Because of the commotion, Isabella had a miscarriage._

"_Ma! I I I destroyed everything. My baby sister, gone." Caroline managed to stutter between sobs. "Everything is my fault."_

"_No! sweetheart sssssh" Bill tried to calm her daughter._

"_Sweetheart, may be your sister was not meant to be with us." Isabella said to her daughter. "Care sweetheart, you know, and we know you only wanted to help, it wasn't your fault, you can't control your power. You are a very powerful witch, sweetheart." Isabella tried to explain her daughter while she takes out a pendant. "Sweetheart, this is a talisman. This will pacify your powers; you have to wear it from now on. _

"_See sweetheart, everything will be alright. Your mother and I will never leave you. For your baby sister, she will always be with you. So, you have to be good and smile always, because it may sadden your sister if you are always sad." Bill said to her daughter gently._

Caroline then woke up with tears in her eyes and immediately wipes her tears. She then realized that she is not in her home, but in her hut that her father and Mikael built for her. She did not want to spend the night in the Mikaelson's home, because she knows that they need time to heal alone, as a family. That's why she decided to sleep at her hut alone. Caroline then touched her locket and thought of that tragic day. Years have passed but still the memory of that tragic day is still fresh. She snapped out of her thought when she heard someone outside her hut.

"Who is there?" Caroline asked while she approach the door of her hut.

"Care bear…Care bear…Care bear, it's me. Open up."

Caroline immediately recognized the voice of Niklaus who is evidently drunk. "Niklaus, you reek of alcohol. Come in, Oh! My, oh! My, you are heavy. Do you want a death wish from your parents? Good thing you went here instead of your home." Caroline said as she helped Niklaus enter her hut.

Caroline then laid the mumbling Niklaus in her bed. "You know what Care bear, ahaha! Care bear, what a funny name." Niklaus said fuzzily.

"I know what?" Caroline decided to play along as she gets a cloth and a basin to help clean Niklaus a bit.

"Care bear, I think I am falling for you. When I first saw your smile, I thought you are so courageous for not crying because of your wound and standing up to my father, you are more courageous than I am." Niklaus said fuzzily and kissed her.

Caroline knew this was wrong, he is just drunk and she is betrothed but still she did not have the power to pull away from their kiss. Caroline enjoyed the feeling of Niklaus lips, and before she knew it she also declared her love for him "I love you, Niklaus. I don't know when I started to fall for you, if it's the first time I saw you, or the time I am too scared to talk to you, or the time that just your touched made me feel better. All I know is that I love you."

Upon hearing this, Niklaus then kissed her again. And without thinking they shared the bed. They made love even if they both know that it's wrong. Caroline felt passion and love in every touch of Niklaus but still unsure if that is for her or for someone else. For his touch sends visions to Caroline, in those visions she saw herself and Tatia. But Caroline did not think of that, she only thought I'll be selfish, just this time, I will not think of others first, I want to be happy just for this time.

…

Caroline woke before dawn with Niklaus by his side that is sleeping, she then watched him sleep and she could hear him mumble in his sleep.

"I I I Tatia,.. I love" Niklaus said in his sleep.

In hearing this, Caroline then stood up gently not wanting to wake Niklaus, she cried silently in the corner of her hut. She did not think of anything, and just cried. After she cried her out silently, she put the best smile, and helps Niklaus to put on his clothes. She then thought, Niklaus this is my fault, you should not pay for my faults. Caroline then touched the face of Niklaus and chants a spell for Niklaus to forget everything that happened in the night.

Caroline then prepared, at dawn she travelled back to her home.

…

_Niklaus' dream_

_Niklaus saw two beautiful women in front of her, He saw a beautiful brunette smiling at her, but her smile is not the smile he is looking. She is beautiful he thought but it is not the smile I am looking for. He then looked at the other woman, a blonde woman who looked at her and smiled at him sweetly. At the sight of her sweet smile, he immediately faced the beautiful brunette and said "I I I am sorry Tatia, I love Caroline."_

…

Niklaus woke up, the sun already smiling. He scans his surrounding and realizes that he is in Caroline's hut. How did I get here? I am just in the tavern, and now he asked himself confusedly. He thought hardly how he ended up in Caroline's hut.

He then went outside and went to their home, he was welcomed by a beating from his father, who is still grieving at the loss of his youngest son and thinks it's all Niklaus fault. Niklaus did not bother explaining himself or tried to do anything, because he knew everything is his fault.

When Miikael had had enough of beating Niklaus, Mikael then went to the woods and hunt. Niklaus then entered their home, and was received and cared for by Rebekah.

"Niklaus, Nik am am." Rebekah said, not knowing what to say.

"Sssh Bekah, you don't have to say anything." Niklaus said.

After Rebekah finished tending the wounds of Niklaus from the beating, she contemplated first if she should asked Niklaus if anything happened to him. Rebekah did not sleep a wink that night after she cast the spell to reveal all their hidden feelings. She wanted for Elijah, Niklaus and Caroline to reveal themselves what they really felt so that they can finally be happy, and for their parents to see that Elijah and Caroline doesn't and never will love each other. She also cast a spell to Elijah to reveal all his hidden feelings. She cast the spell to the three of them.

Rebekah then snapped out her thought when she noticed that Niklaus is watching her with curiosity on his face. "What is on your mind Bekah?" Niklaus asked.

"Nik, Nik, Did you do something unusual last night? Or do you feel unusual?" Rebekah asked unsurely.

"No, no, nothing." Niklaus replied simply.

Rebekah immediately believed his brother, even if she knows that her spell worked because she could always tell if Niklaus is lying. But with the manner he said those words, Rebekah is really sure that he is not lying. Rebekah then just smiled hiding his curiosity. When, Rebekah was about to give up in asking his brother, Niklaus just said "Come to think of it, it's not usual but you know what Bekah I did not know how I end up in Caroline's hut this morning. Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know, I thought she spend the night in her hut." Rebekah said, getting more curious.

"I think I spend the night in their hut, I did not see her in there when I woke up" Niklaus said.

"Where is Caroline?"

…

**Your reviews really help me a lot to write faster…**

**Please post your thoughts…REVIEW**

**Have a lovely day :)**


	9. Chapter 9 If only you could choose me

**I am so sorry for the wait, schooldays.**

**Again, I am sorry for my grammar. I am really working on it, but English is not my first language and when I type the story, I just type type and I hate editing. But thank you for pointing my errors. **

**What is a beta? There is someone who offered to be my beta. I have no idea how this site work. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - If only you could choose me**

For the past days there were obvious changes in the Mikaelson's home.

First, for days Caroline did not visit them, it's very unlikely of her. Before, even after her father's death she is like practically living in the Mikaelson's home. Then Elijah, with Caroline's absence did not try to court or visit Caroline in her home at neighboring village. Instead he spends his free time visiting Tatia. Elijah doesn't understand himself either, he knows that he should go visit Caroline but he can't manage to leave Tatia. Elijah finds himself grow fonder and fonder of Tatia by the minute. And Niklaus, with the absence of Caroline he no longer seeks the company of Tatia anymore. But still Tatia insist on spending time with Niklaus.

"Rebekah, what is going on with Elijah, Niklaus and Tatia? I can see they spend a lot of time with Tatia." Esther asked her daughter.

"Mother, I don't know. But for me, it appears Niklaus doesn't want to entertain her, but the female d_, but the female insist on annoying Nik." Rebekah said clumsily.

"What about Elijah?" Esther asked again.

"Mother, I I I don't know, but if you want my honest answer it seems that Elijah is really smitten to Tatia." Rebekah said warily, dreading the fact that she was the one that caused this to her brother, but still thinks that this is for the best, because her parents will see who they really love. But after everything is cleared, Rebekah plans to tell Elijah what Tatia really is. Rebekah then snapped at out of her thoughts when her Mother looked at her crossly for her answer. Rebekah then just kept quite.

Little do they know that Mikael heard everything they talked about.

"Rebekah, go help your brother outside." Mikael said as he approached her wife.

"Mikael, I know you heard us. What do you think?" Esther asked him cautiously.

"Elijah, knows what he is doing." Mikael said simply.

They were then silent for a moment.

But Esther could not hold back her thoughts any longer, she said cautiously "Mikael, we need Caroline as she needs us, I know. But are they going to be happy with each other. I watched both of them when Elijah started to court her, and nothing, I saw nothing Mikael. They were just uncomfortable with each other. And know this; Elijah is spending much time with Tatia. I never saw him this happy with Caroli_"

"Enough! Yes! We need Caroline in our family, I know how powerful she is_" Mikael did not finish when he saw Niklaus watching them at the door with shocked look on his face.

Mikael then looked at Esther intently and just walked away.

…

"Caroline, Why are you here child? Did you spend these past days here, alone?" Isabella asked her daughter, surprised when she got home and saw her daughter in their home alone.

"Mother, I have something say to you." Caroline said simply, with whole calmness but her eyes shows different, her eyes show pure sadness.

"What is it?" Isabella asked gently, seeing the hurt in her daughter's eyes.

"Mother, I can't marry Elijah, I am so sorry but I don't deserve Elijah. He is a wonderful person and _" Caroline did not finish what she was about to say when her mother hugged her and said "sssh what has happened my dear?"

"Mother, I can't tell you. I know you can't see through me, I shut my visions. I want to tell you, but I can't, I really can't, I don't deserve Elijah." Caroline said.

"ssssh I am not trying to see through you, I want you to tell me. But you don't have to if you can't. Let's talk to them. But I will no longer force you to marry Elijah." Isabella said gently.

…

"Everything could be heightened, our family could live forever." Mikael said to Ayanna.

"The magic you speak of breeds of consequences. This is a making of a plague Esther. The spirit will turn on you." Ayanna explained.

"Please Ayanna." Esther tried to persuade her mentor.

"I will be no part in it." Ayanna said and walked away.

"If she will not protect our family and it is in your hands alone, my love." Mikael said.

Esther then just nodded.

"Mikael, what about Elijah and Caroline?" Esther asked.

Mikael thought hard on how to answer his wife, they need Caroline in their family not only because she is a powerful witch that can protect them, but seeing that his wife is willing to use such magic. Mikael is at ease for a moment that knowing his family will be protected, but they still need her to be a part of their family to keep his promise to his old friend that they will protect Caroline and Isabella.

"Elijah and Caroline are not comfortable with each other" Esther said.

"We need Caroline to be a part of our family, I promised her father that I will protect her" Mikael said.

"Elijah doesn't love her; I saw the way he looks at Tatia. And I think he could not suppress those feelings for Tatia any longer." Esther said.

Mikael remained silent for a moment then asked "Is Caroline in love with anyone?"

"I don't know." Esther said.

"We need to help Caroline." Mikael said. He then thought, it's all Tatia's fault for toying the affection of Elijah. Mikael also saw how Tatia is attracting his sons. He saw how Niklaus stopped seeking her company, but she still on spending time with him.

"What are you thinking Mikael?" Esther asked.

"You will help Caroline be with Elijah." Mikael said.

…

That night Niklaus just kept tossing and turning and thinking of one thing only, Caroline. He remembered how sweet she is when they first met. How courageous she is for standing up to his father and how sweet and warm her smile is.

In thinking that his father is only forcing Caroline to marry Elijah just because of how powerful she is and seeing Elijah chase Tatia for days, gives a sick feeling to Niklaus.

"Caroline, if only you could choose me." Niklaus said.

* * *

**Review…**

**Have a lovely weekend**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10 Changes

**Chapter 10 - Changes**

Klaus woke up, struggling to catch his breath. He then saw blood all over his clothes but the wound is completely healed. He then saw his baby sister lying unconscious, he moves toward her as she woke up.

"Bekah!" Niklaus managed to utter as he approached her.

"Blood, what happened?" Rebekah asked still dumbfounded with their situation and gasping for air.

"We will be alright. We will be alright." Niklaus reassured his sister. But then, Mikael came in with a girl who is in a trance. "What are you doing?" Niklaus asked his father.

"We must finish what we started. You have to drink if you want to live." Mikael said as he cut the wrist of the girl. "Drink!"

…

"Esther, Ayanna already warned you to the consequences." Isabella said.

"I have to protect my family. Please understand." Esther reasoned out. "I can also protect Caroline, if you want to."

"No! Caroline will not be turned into vampire." Isabella said furiously. But when Isabella saw the hurt in her friend's eyes, she gathered her composure and gently said "Caroline can't be turned into a vampire; you know well enough that her power will never allow it.

They were silent for a moment.

Isabella wanted to bring up their concerns about the marriage but she can't do so, considering the fact that her friend is dealing with a lot, with the guilt of turning her family into vampires. Isabella then said "the marriage, I think it would be best if we give your family time, to get use to your new life now. I know with the blood lust, it may be unstable for you. We will give you time to adjust." Isabella then took her leave.

...

Klaus' Point of view

It is euphoric; the feeling of powers is indescribable. But Ayanna is right the spirit turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength there would be weakness, the sun became our enemy it kept us indoors for a week but Mother came up with a solution. There were other problems; neighbors who opened their homes to us, now can keep us out. Flowers of the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed the tree that gave us life can also take it away so we burn it to the ground.

These weaknesses are blessings in disguise for me for they kept distant for Caroline, after I turned all I could think of is Caroline and Caroline only. I want to be with her but I am not sure what will happen if I just go to her. I am still adjusting to this new life and I might hurt her, good thing we were kept indoors for a week or else I wouldn't know if I can stop myself and go to Caroline.

…

When Isabella thought they had enough time to adjust she decided to finally talk to Mikael and Esther.

"Isabella, what are you talking about?" Esther asked shocked with the sudden change of mind of her friend.

"I am sorry, but Caroline doesn't want to marry Elijah, she said she doesn't deserve Elijah." Isabella tried to reason out.

"We will talk to her; this is for her own good." Mikael said.

"Please don't. This will only hurt her. They don't love each other and they never will." Isabella said.

"She needs to be married into our family so that we can protect her." Mikael persuaded.

"She said she doesn't want to marry Elijah?" Esther asked, but knows the answer. "Mikael, they don't love each other. We may have taken care of the person that captured the heart of Elijah, but none of that matters if they don't love each other. And it seems that Caroline has someone in her heart too."

"Who?" Mikael asked.

"I don't know." Isabella answered honestly. "Esther, what do you mean taken care of the person?"

Esther and Mikael then share a look, and none of them answered Isabella's question. Isabella then decided to just drop the question. Esther then had an idea; she went inside her daughter's room and asked Rebekah to follow her.

"Mother, What _" Rebekah did not get the chance to finish her question when she saw Mikael and Isabella eyeing Rebekah and Esther curiosly.

"Rebekah, answer me honestly. Is Caroline in love with another man?" Esther asked her daughter.

"Mother, I I I." Rebekah stammers, not knowing how to answer. She wanted to tell them but she doesn't want to be the one that has to reveal all of it, for it's not her secret to reveal.

"I am getting impatient child, and don't try to say you don't know anything. We know well enough that you and Caroline know each other well." Mikael said impatiently.

But still nothing, Rebekah did not answer.

"I don't want to resort to this method Rebekah but you give us no option." Esther said as she touches Rebekah's hands and saw visions. Rebekah knew what is going to happen, but she is unable to do anything for she cannot hide the visions, she doesn't have her powers anymore.

Esther then saw everything clearly. She saw what her daughter did, the spell she cast. The visions Rebekah saw and the emotions with it.

"It's Niklaus." Esther said. "And they feel the same way for each other."

…

At dinner

"Children, Niklaus and Caroline are going to marry after a sennight." Mikael said simply. Everyone was shocked but none of the Mikaelson made any reaction, for they know better to question their father's will.

Elijah was relieved and saddened by the announcement. He was saddened because for weeks he did not see Tatia, and thought Tatia was not interested in him. And he was ready to pursue Caroline whole heartedly again. But still he is relieved for he knows they will never be happy if they end up together. But still Elijah vows on protecting Caroline.

Niklaus wanted to shout to the world how happy he was and did not bother to ask questions why. He then simply made a courteous gesture to Caroline, and kissed her hand. His gesture was received by a warm smile from Caroline, but Niklaus saw sadness in Caroline's eyes. Niklaus then thought she may not feel the same way.

Caroline wanted to be happy with the announcement but can't do so. For she knows that she will be ruining the life of Niklaus. Her heart almost stops from beating when Niklaus kissed her hand. But still can't be fully happy with the thought of Niklaus being forced to marry her. He doesn't feel the same way about me Caroline thought.

…

"_That boy! He is always ruining things! How there he!" Mikael said furiously._

"_Mikael, for sure they never meant to fall in love with each other, and I think Niklaus is not bad for Caroline." Isabella said._

"_Elijah is best for Caroline, he will protect her, he is virtues man." Mikael explained._

"_So is Niklaus" Rebekah muttered. _

_Mikael then glared Rebekah and said "you may leave."_

"_They love each other; why not let them marry? Then we still can protect Caroline." Esther said cautiously._

"_Yes! Mikael why not?" Isabella agreed. "You are still keeping your promise to my husband, Niklaus is also your son and better they love each other."_

_With those words, Mikael was rendered speechless. _

…

* * *

**Please Review…**

**I really wanted to post this chapter yesterday but few reviews… **

**I really want to read what you have to say…**

**Chapter 11 wedding night and married life... **

**Have a lovely week :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Bittersweet

**I'm so sorry if I could no longer update every day, exam week.**

**A big thank you to CandiceCandyFF, she proof read this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Bittersweet**

Caroline had a bittersweet week. Niklaus had been courting her for the past few days. He's so sweet and gentle, even if sometimes they had an awkward silence they still find delight in each other's company. But for Caroline, every time she sees Niklaus doing the best thing he could to win her, Caroline gets hurt deep inside as she knew that he is just being forced to marry her. But Caroline vowed to be the best wife for Niklaus, even if he has someone else in his heart, he will learn to love her at his own will.

Caroline was deep in her thoughts, when she noticed that Niklaus finally arrived in their new home and was looking at her intently.

Niklaus could not help but notice how beautiful Caroline has grown up to be. For almost eight years he only saw her as a little girl, but now seeing her in their wedding night all tensed but still managed to give him the same warm beautiful smile of hers, he could not help but stare at her.

Niklaus had the best week of his life. He was courting Caroline, and he was doing all the best he could to win her heart. But Niklaus noticed that every time he tried his best to win her, Caroline becomes very anxious, this pains Niklaus but he still tries his best.

She may not feel the same way about me, but I promise that one day she will, then I will finally tell her that I love her since the first time I met her Niklaus promised to himself.

Niklaus together with his brothers were very happy for the past few days on working on Niklaus and Caroline's new home. Their future home is also in the village, though it's nearer to Caroline's home. Niklaus' exhaustion from the work in building their future home was easily taken away every time he was taken care of by Caroline. Caroline will become a very pampering wife he thought.

Niklaus snapped out of his thought when he heard Caroline approach and said to him nervously "Nik?"

"Yes? Care bear?" Niklaus asked her playfully to ease her nervousness with their wedding night. But Caroline flinched when she heard him call her Care bear, Caroline became more nervous at the thought of Niklaus remembering. Caroline promised herself that night, that no one will know what happened. She doesn't want Niklaus know what she had done and confessed to him. She promised herself that Niklaus will never know that she really loves him, because it will only burden Niklaus more, it may pressure him even more.

When Niklaus saw Caroline became more nervous, Niklaus just held her hand and brought her outside their home.

"Nik? Where are we going?" Caroline asked him curiously.

"Ssssh."Niklaus led her out the woods and brought her to the hill.

"Nik?"

"Ssssh. Let's just lay here and watch the stars." Niklaus said gently.

As they lay and watch the stars, Niklaus really wanted to tell her that he loves her right then, but he couldn't because Niklaus knew how nervous Caroline is.

When they realized it's time for them to go home, they silently walked back to their home feeling very comfortable and happy with each other.

When they got home, Niklaus carried Caroline to their bed and slowly undress her, never once taking his eyes off Caroline's eyes. They made love. They both could see in their eyes how passionate they were for each other but there was still a certain anxiety in Caroline's eyes that pained Niklaus.

With Caroline's time apart with the Mikaelson, she practiced and practiced her powers. She was starting to control her visions. She never wanted to see visions that were not meant for her to see.

Good thing Caroline can now control her ability to see visions of the people she touches, for she doesn't want to see the visions of Niklaus fantasizing about a certain brunette on their wedding night.

...

"Care, do you want to have kids? Vampires can't have babies; the spell decreed that too, because practically I'm dead." Niklaus asked Caroline out of the blue.

"Yes, I want to." Caroline said simply. "But it's okay." she added with a warm smile, as long as you will have me she wanted to say. "What about you? Do you want to have kids?"

"Yes and no" Niklaus replied not looking in her eyes. "I want to have a family with lots of kids, but I don't know if I will be a good father. After all my father was not that …" Niklaus did not continue. Caroline just nodded and held his hands.

"Care!Nik!" Rebekah yelled from the distant. "How was the honeymoon?" Rebekah asked as she approached them.

"Bekah!" Caroline yelled as her face turned crimson. Niklaus then smiled at the sight of her sweet wife.

"I missed you. It's not the same there without you guys. So, Care how is my brother treating you?" Rebekah asked as she hugged her best friend tightly. When Caroline was about to answer, Rebekah whispered to her "Good thing I am no longer a witch or else I might have seen something inappropriate from your wedding night."

"Bekah!" Caroline and Niklaus yelled at the same time.

"Nik, with your vampire hearing. It's not good to listen to other's conversation"

...

Caroline and Niklaus were having the best time of their lives, but they were afraid to say so. They didn't want to force each other in loving the other because they both thought that the other was forced into the marriage.

Caroline turn out to be a very loving and supportive wife to Niklaus. She was doing all that her mother and Esther taught her to become a very good wife. And Caroline was more than happy to help Niklaus in any way, but sometimes she doubts her capabilities in being a good wife because she always thinks that Tatia could have been a better wife, and could easily make Niklaus happy.

Niklaus was very happy to be married to Caroline. He himself turned out to be a very good provider to his wife. He was very caring too. Though with all his efforts on becoming a good husband, it never seemed to be good enough, for he sometimes noticed Caroline was still anxious with him. And what he thinks Caroline feels, he could not still confess what he truly feels for Caroline, for she may not feel the same way about him and might just pressure her even more.

...

"Caroline, are you alright? You look a little pale." Niklaus asked his wife.

Caroline then ran outside immediately and started vomiting. Niklaus ran after her and looked at her, and tried to assist her.

Caroline then mentally counted the last time she had her period.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review, I am dying to read your thoughts about the story.**

**Good night :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Running

**This is the proof read version by my awesome beta CandiceCandyFF.**

**queenofklaroline - thank you for your thoughts. I also hate that too, why don't they just stop with their anxiety and just confess their love already. But remember, Caroline went through hell when she thought she heard Niklaus say he loves Tatia. Considering that she just slept with him, pure hell.**

**I love reading your thoughts... for your question, is Caroline pregnant? and how can she be pregnant?**

**chelliebear4 & queenofklaroline figured it out :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Running**

"I'm fine." Caroline said, but the shock on her face was very evident. A million thoughts ran on Caroline's mind with her situation, she's very happy that she has the opportunity to be a mother, but then again she has to explain to her husband how the baby was conceive. She wanted to tell him right then that he was about to become a father but she knew the consequences of telling him the news, Niklaus will know what happen that night.

"Care, let's get you inside." Niklaus said, as he gently assist her inside their home. Niklaus was a bit disheartened by his wife; she doesn't even want to tell me about her discomforts he thought.

"Feeling better, Care bear?" Niklaus asked his wife, as he sat beside her on their bed. Caroline flinched again when he heard call her Care bear, Niklaus noticed that immediately. He then gave her space; he got up and said "I will let you rest."

"Thank you, Nik." Caroline said. But she was very desperate for the comfort of Niklaus, so before she knew it she clumsily blurted out "Nik, Nik, um, um do you want to to..."

"Yes, Care?" Nikaus asked curiously.

"Do you want to sit beside me? Or rest with me for a bit?" Caroline asked shyly.

Niklaus did not answer her, he just grab the opportunity to be with her. He gently laid on the bed and hold Caroline's hand. Caroline battled with herself whether she should tell him about the news again, but she was very afraid of how he might react but then again it's his child she thought. But he doesn't even know what happened that night; he has no memory of it. But this is his she thought as she touched her belly. I should tell him she said to herself.

Niklaus watched Caroline as they lay together, he could see that Caroline wanted to say something important to him but for some reason he could see that Caroline was very restless for what she was about to say. Niklaus then whispered to Caroline right before she decides to tell him the news and what happened the night Henrik died, he whispered to her "Sssh. Love, if there is a part of you that doesn't want to say anything you don't have to say it. Just go to sleep. I'll be here." I am yours forever; I am your Nik he wanted to say but did not have the courage to say so. Caroline then smiled at him, the same innocent warm smile that she gave him the first time they met. Then, Caroline gave him a sweet gentle kiss on the lips and whispered "Thank you." Niklaus with his vampire hearing could hear Caroline's heartbeat goes slower and she became more at ease. Niklaus was very happy that he saw Caroline's genuine smile again. He felt that he would trade anything just to keep that smile on her face. He felt absolutely wonderful when Caroline gave him the innocent kiss, because he felt it that she gave the kiss to him willingly, not because their married or they are forced to do it, but because she really wanted it.

…

"Care! Nik! Anybody home?" Rebekah yells excitedly from a distant to Niklaus and Caroline's home.

"Hush! Child! Do you want to disturb everyone in the village?" Esther said annoyed.

"She is just excited, Esther. I am excited too; it feels like years that I did not see my daughter." Isabella said gently.

"She always visits them, every time she can….." Esther did not get the chance to continue when they finally reach Niklaus and Caroline home. They were greeted by Niklaus outside.

"Where is Care?" Rebekah asked eagerly.

"She is resting, she is not feeling well. I just got up; you woke me with your yelling." Niklaus said.

"Where is she?" Isabella asked.

"Please come in mother." Niklaus said, as he assists them inside. They saw Caroline sleeping soundly in the bed.

"Why is she ill? What happened?" Esther asked as they approach Caroline and gently sat on the bed so that they won't wake Caroline.

"I don't know. She even vomited this morning." Niklaus said.

Esther then gently caressed Caroline's forehead, when she felt that she is pregnant. Isabella then noticed the shock on Esther's face. "What's wrong, Esther?" Isabella then unconsciously touched her daughter's arm and she felt it too.

Esther and Isabella then became very silent. They both know what this means.

…

"How dare she?! I want to give her everything the world has to offer and this is how she repays me! That whore!" Niklaus yells as he runs. He did not think where he was going, he only wanted to run, and he wants to forget everything. He wantsto inflict pain to anyone who came across him, he wants to make people feel the pain of having your heart rip to pieces. He then saw a man. A fine looking man, he then thought, this man might be the same as the man my whore of a wife had sex with.

Niklaus then grabbed the man and slowly drained the life out of him. With that, Niklaus made his first human kill. He then suddenly felt different. He felt pain on his heart, his eyes started to dilate. He felt as if he is transforming. It did not matter what he is physically feeling then, he just wanted to inflict pain. He tore almost half of the villagers apart. With the commotion going on, Mikael, Elijah and Finn were desperately finding the cause of all this destruction, Niklaus.

Mikael then finally saw Niklaus, he was about to kill a young blonde girl when he stopped him. Everything went blur for Niklaus, he did not even know how he was pinned to a wall by his father. He expected beatings from his father then, but he saw something in his eyes. He saw a great anger and hurt in his father's eyes. Niklaus thought his anger and hurt is not from Niklaus for murdering the innocent villagers but for something else, Mikael then said "Stupid boy! You are not my son! Your eyes! You are from a wolf bloodline!" With those words, Mikael was gone.

…

"Mother, what is wrong with Caroline?" Niklaus asked full of concern in his voice. Caroline then started to stir from the bed. Esther and Isabella then looked at each other. But Niklaus question remained unanswered.

"What is wrong with her?" Niklaus asked again.

Isabella then could not bear it no longer, the shame of what her daughter did to her caring husband. She then said "Niklaus, she is pregnant."

Rebekah then gasped realizing what this means, she held Niklaus shoulders.

Niklaus then realizing what Caroline is hiding, he yells furiously "Who is the father?" Caroline then woke up. This is a nightmare she said to herself. The one thing that scared her the most is having to wake up seeing Niklaus face full of disgust, anger and hurt because of her. "NIk?" she then asked.

"Who is the father of your bastard child?" Niklaus yelled again.

"Nik, let me explain." Caroline said. Isabella then grabbed Esther and Rebekah out of the house for them to talk.

"Explain what? That you're a whore? Is that why you flinched every time I touch you, is it because you dream of someone else? Don't tell me that that is my child! You whore!"NIklaus yells determine to break anything he lays his hands on.

"Nik! Please listen. Please give me a chance. This is your child!" Caroline begs.

"You whore! How dare you?!" Niklaus yelled as he slapped her in the face.

"Nik! Please! Please! please! Listen! I am telling the truth! This is your child!" Caroline begs, not minding the pain she feels in her face.

"Shut up! Who is the father?" Niklaus asked again.

"Nik, it's you! Please listen. I will explain everything!" Caroline said, as she felt pain in her stomach. They then saw blood in their bed, Caroline is bleeding. Niklaus then just watched his wife bleed; he did not know what to do then. He never wanted to hurt the baby, he wanted to hurt Caroline for his illicit love affair, he wanted to hurt her for breaking his heart, and he also wanted to hurt the father of the child. Niklaus did not know what to do, he just run out of the house.

He saw Isabella, Esther and Rebekah crying outside. They wanted to say something but did not have a chance, Niklaus just ran.

* * *

**Please don't forget to post your thoughts.**

**And Please help me! I really am terrible at giving baby names. Please help me, give Caroline's baby girl a wonderful name.**

**What do you guys think of Eponine?**

**Please post suggestions of baby girl's name. please please please. I can't ask anyone here or else I'll get caught for writing.**

**Have a lovely weekend :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Death and Birth

**The proof read version.. Thank you to my awesome beta CandiceCandyFF..**

**Thank you for the suggestions for the baby names, they are all lovely. Even my real name got suggested..**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Death and Birth**

_Rebekah followed her brother, but she lost him. Rebekah then did not try to find him; instead she went home hastily to ask for help from her brothers and father. _

_Isabella asked Esther to let her talk to Caroline alone, Esther agreed and she went to their home._

_When Isabella entered Caroline's home, she was shocked to see her daughter unconscious with a pool of blood on their bed. Isabella immediately ran to her and tried to help her. She chanted and casted all spells she knew to prevent the inevitable for the baby, but it was too late. Caroline had a miscarriage. _

…

"_Stupid boy! You are not my son! Your eyes! You are from a wolf bloodline!" _Mikael's words echoed to Niklaus' mind a million time. He did not know what to do. He just found out that he is a bastard child. He is a fruit of the illicit love affair of his mother to a werewolf.

Niklaus did not want to think anymore, every thought that comes into his mind is just like a dagger to his heart. He just relished the pain he is inflicting to other people. He felt more euphoric with his new-found power, him being a hybrid. He felt very superior; he is not just a vampire. He is a vampire and a werewolf. His siblings could not do anything to stop him. But when Niklaus saw his mother approaching him, he just stopped and followed her. His siblings stayed to fix all the remains of his rampage.

Niklaus followed his mother to their home. He did not know what to expect from his mother. They were silent for a moment, but Niklaus was desperate for anything. He did not know what he really wanted that moment from his mother, he just wanted everything to stop.

Esther looked at Niklaus blankly. She was devastated when she found out that her family knew of her infidelity years ago but she is disgusted at the sight of her son enjoying the pain he is inflicting to innocent people. Esther knew that this is all her fault.

"Mother" Niklaus said simply.

"I will make everything right." Esther said, and started chanting. Niklaus did not know what was happening to him, he felt as if something is being taken away from him. When her mother was finished casting the spell, he knew what was taken away from him. He is no longer a hybrid.

At that moment Niklaus did not really care about the loss of his great power because he only felt then is being alone. He felt that everyone turned their backs on him. I have a whore of a wife who is now pregnant with a bastard child, a mother who turned her back on me because I was not her husband's son, a father who I tried to pleased so hard, now I became his greatest shame he said to himself.

Every thought that came in to the mind of Niklaus hurt. Before Niklaus knew it, he was holding out his mother's heart and his mother was lying at their house lifeless.

_..._

_"Mother, my baby?" Caroline managed to utter immediately when she woke up and remembering everything that happened._

_"Care, you need to rest firs…" Isabella said gently as she approached her daughter, she did not get the chance to finish what she was supposed to say when she saw her daughter silently weeping. _

_"Ma, I lost my baby." Caroline said between sobs._

_"Care, you need to be strong." Isabella said as she hugged her daughter. "Care, I need to tell you something."_

_..._

Mikael took off and the rest of the Mikaelson's scattered. Rebekah stayed and Niklaus helped her bury their mother.

"I know you think she hated you, Nik but she did not. She was just afraid. I'm sorry she turned her back on you, I will never do that." Rebekah said.

"Nor will I." Elijah appeared and said.

"We stick together as one, always and forever." Rebekah said as she held out her hands and her brother took it.

When they were about to leave the village and start to travel the world, Rebekah could not help herself ask Niklaus about Caroline. "Nik, how about Caroline?"

"Never speak of her." Niklaus said simply. Even hearing her name pains Niklaus deeply.

"Nik, but I have to tell you something important. Caroline loved you truly, I know that. I felt her love for you when I was still a witch." Rebekah said.

"I never felt it." Niklaus said.

...

After 7 months...

"Push dear, the baby is almost there." Isabella said.

"It's a girl! Care." Isabella said as she held out the baby girl to Caroline's chest.

"Hello! dear. I'm your Mama." Caroline said as she started to cry. "Mother, she is so beautiful"

"She is." Isabella said as she watched her granddaughter intently. "Care, you are so strong now be stronger for her."

"Mother, thank you." Caroline said simply.

"Let me take her, I'll clean her up first." Isabella said.

When Caroline was left alone in her parent's bedroom with blood all over their bed, she could not help herself but remember that day.

_"Care, you need to be strong." Isabella said as she hugged her daughter. "Care, I need to tell you something." _

_"You are still pregnant." Isabella said. "They are twins. They could have been fraternal twins. So, please be strong for your babies."_

_Caroline is happy with the news, but she can't be completely happy because she lost her first child. She just then wept silently. _

_"Care, that is not good for the baby. Please calm yourself first and rest. The baby is weakened when you had a miscarriage." Isabella said._

_When Caroline heard this, she tried so hard to calm herself and to be strong for her baby. _

_"Mother, where is my baby buried?" Caroline asked when she had enough rest._

_"Do you want to come and see him?" Isabella asked._

_"Him?"_

_"Care, when I touched the blood I felt it's a him." Isabella said gently._

_Isabella lead her to the burial place of the baby. Isabella buried the baby near where Henrik and Will were buried. On the way to the burial ground Isabella asked Caroline who is the father of the twins. Caroline just looked at her Mother and said "Its Nik."_

_"How could that be? He was already a vampire when you two got married." Caroline then decided to let her mother know what happened the night Henrik died. She touched her mother and sends her memories of the night._

_Isabella then started to weep and said "this is my fault Care. I should have not told Niklaus that you are pregnant. It should have been you who told him."_

_"Mother, he did not let me explain. Caroline said, she also wanted to add he never really loved her either._

_"Care, he should know the truth from you." Isabella said did not respond to her mother's suggestion._

_When they reached the burial spot, Caroline sat to the ground and she chanted a spell. Isabella then watched a beautiful white lily sprang to the burial spot. Caroline then started to weep again and said "My child, I'm sorry your Mama was not strong enough. I promise Mama will be strong for your twin."_

_"Mother, my baby is innocent, why did he have to leave me?" Caroline asked as she started to cry harder._

_"Sssh. Just like you sister. May be he was not meant to be with us. Do you want to name him?" Isabella asked._

_"His name is Niklaus."_

Caroline snapped out her thoughts when she heard her mother said "Care, let me help you change. Your baby girl is now sleeping. What do you want to name her?"

"Mother, her name is Lucy. Lucia Rebekah Forbes."

* * *

**Review..**

**Hope this answer your questions, I studied this in one of my classes, without magic involve.. it is possible for a twin to live even if his/her twin died, if they don't share the same placenta hence fraternal twins..**

**In the next chapter the meaning of their names..**

**Have a lovely day! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Listen

***The Proof read version* Thanks to my awesome beta CandiceCandyFf**

**For those people who ask for longer chapters, I'm so sorry but I stop when I think the chapter is complete.**

**For those people who ask when will I update, I'm sorry if I could no longer update everyday. Everyone is getting suspiscious here so.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Listen**

After 6 years…

Niklaus is bemused. He saw a young honey blonde girl humming a simple tune near his brother's grave. He felt very drawn to the girl, he did not know why. He stood there watching her simply behind a tree. Why is she left here all alone, where are her parents he thought. He really did not know why he is asking himself those questions or why he feels drawn to the girl. Then the little girl started to speak to the graves gently.

"Brother, Mama is taking so long." The girl said with a sweet smile. Her smile was very familiar; it's like the same full of light smile of Caroline, the slight difference is she has dimples. At that thought Niklaus wanted to leave that moment, he thought that it was a mistake coming back to this place to visit his brother for his death anniversary. But he heard the girl say "Niklaus, are you sad?" upon hearing those words he is dumbfounded and very curios. He can no longer contain his curiosity; he gently approached the little girl. When the girl saw Niklaus coming out of nowhere she did not move or do anything she is simply staring at the beautiful white lily.

Niklaus then said to himself this girl is courageous, a complete stranger is approaching her and she did not stir. Niklaus then said "Hello"

"Hi"

"What are you doing here all alone" he asked.

"I'm not alone, I'm with you." The girl replied with a smile.

Niklaus smiled back, witty he thought. When the girl saw Niklaus smile she said with a warm smile "My mother said I should not speak to stranger, but it seems you are a nice person, so. Hello! My name is Lucy."

"Hi, Lady Lucy I am Nik, you seem very smart for your age, however I am not nice." Niklaus said, he wanted to say I am a mass murderer but he knows that would scare the girl away.

"Well, I think you are nice but sad." She said simply.

"Sad? Is that why you asked me, if I am sad?" Niklaus asked, he was really drawn to the girl.

"I did not ask you if you were sad." Lucy said curiously.

"You just asked moments ago, Niklaus, are you sad?" he said.

"I thought your name is Nik. And I wasn't talking to you then. I was talking to my brother." She said.

"Your brother?" Niklaus asked as he looked to the grave with a white lily on it.

"Yes my brother. I asked him if he is sad, because we can't visit him often. And now, actually it's my uncle death anniversary that's why we're here. But it doesn't mean we are not here to visit my brother." Lucy said simply.

"Your uncle?" Niklaus asked, growing more curious about the child.

"That's my uncle, Henrik. That's my grandfather." Lucy said as she points the graves.

"What are? Who are your mother and father?" Niklaus asked frantically, and then he stopped when he heard a familiar voice from a distant.

"Lucy honey, I finally found your locket." Caroline said from a distant, and then suddenly dropped the locket out of surprise of seeing Niklaus with Lucy. For Niklaus and Caroline it felt the world stopped in seeing each other. Caroline then snapped out of the trance of seeing Niklaus, she swiftly picks up the locket and run to Lucy and grab her daughter. She then wanted to run away from Niklaus but she knew better that she can never out run a vampire. She then did not utter a word and just grab her daughter and walk away.

Niklaus was very confused with everything. He finally decided to run after them and ask for answers. When he flashed in front of Caroline and Lucy, he saw tears in Caroline's eyes and confusion from Lucy's eyes.

"Caroline" Niklaus started.

"Stop" Caroline said calmly.

"Caroline, I need answers, Please." Niklaus said.

"Answers? I wanted to give you answers years ago." Caroline said.

"Mama, who is he?" Lucy asked.

"Ssh. Honey." Caroline said gently.

"If you want answers, you have to wait. Not here, not in front of her. My parent's house, tomorrow afternoon." Caroline said calmly but fiercely. Then they walked away.

…

"Grandma, we're home!" Lucy said.

"Hello! Dear, how was your day?" Isabella asked her granddaughter, while she is looking at her daughter who has red puffy eyes.

"Mama met a man from the burial-place and she is now crying." Lucy said.

"Is that so, dear? Lucy, could you please go get your Mother water. I will talk to her for a moment." Isabella said.

"What happened, Caroline?" Isabella asked.

"Niklaus." She said simply and started to weep again.

…

Caroline wanted to live happily for the past six years with her daughter and mother, but his memories is still clouding her present. And every time Lucy asks about her father she can't look her in the eyes and give her a straight answer.

Caroline is very thankful for having Lucy. Lucy resemble Caroline a lot, but every time Caroline looks at Lucy intently she could only see Niklaus. Lucy is very sweet and evervesant like Caroline, but she could be silent and caring like Niklaus. Caroline can see her daughter wanting to ask her questions about her father but Lucy don't do so because she knows that would pain her mother. Caroline can see that her daughter is just like Niklaus with many ways, they always look for others well-being first.

The first time Lucy asked Caroline about her father, Caroline did not manage to give her an answer. That night, Caroline went back to their former house, the house Niklaus built for their new home, Caroline went there and grab old clothes of Niklaus and hurriedly get out of the house. She never wanted to go inside that house again because the memories of Niklaus eyes when he looked at Caroline with full of disgust in his eyes are just haunting Caroline. Caroline then did a locating spell with his old garments. Caroline wanted to find Niklaus and try to explain herself again. She can't bear to see her daughter disheartened, but the visions she saw were just heartbreaking for Caroline. He saw Niklaus with brunettes in his arms, feeding off and sleeping with them. Caroline was just disheartened with those visions and thought that after all this years he still thinks of Tatia.

…

Niklaus wanted to forget everything for the past six years. Even if he did not say anything to Rebekah and Elijah, he was very thankful that they did not leave him. He is living with guilt, every time he sees Rebekah weeping at night for her mother he could not bear go to her and comfort her. Niklaus is still hurt with everything that happened six years ago, even if he tries so hard to forget everything the pain and memory of those events just keep going back. He tries so hard to entertain himself to forget everything, he sleep and feeds from beautiful women.

The first time Niklaus wanted to feed of a blonde woman, he stopped and just compelled the woman to go and forget their encounter. Because when he was about to sleep with her for pleasure he could only see the face of Caroline. Her face taunts him every time he tries to feed of blonde woman. He tried so hard to forget her; he sleeps with beautiful brunette to forget her face.

The worst and painful part for him is he still can't stop loving Caroline, after all what he thought Caroline did. Even if he thinks she is a whore he still can't stop caring for her. That is why he punishes himself by restraining himself for coming and looking for her and stops himself for getting attach from women and even his siblings.

…

Niklaus is lurking around Caroline's home for hours but still did not have the courage to approach them. He did not sleep a wink for thinking about Lucy and her brother.

At about mid afternoon he finally gathers all his will power and he knocks at Caroline's door. The door was opened by Caroline, and then she led him inside. Niklaus is searching for Lucy but stops when he heard Caroline says "She is not here, she is with my mother."

"Oh." Niklaus managed to utter. They were silent for a moment.

Caroline sat, enough distance from Niklaus not too far but not too near.

"Caroline" Niklaus began.

"I know what you are going to ask. And the answer is yes." Caroline said casually, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Caroline?" Niklaus managed to utter.

"You are going to ask if she is your daughter, right? She is" Caroline said firmly.

"How is that possible?" Niklaus asked simply.

Caroline smiled bitterly "You are now willing to hear my story?"

* * *

**The chapter had to end here, but actually I really had written their "talk" in this chapter but I think it's not good in this chapter. **

**And the meaning of their names, it didn't fit here. I think it fits in their talk, so it's not in this chapter too.**

**Please post your thoughts...**

**Have a lovely afternoon :)**


	15. Chapter 15 You gave me light

***The proof read version* Thanks to my awesome beta Candice CandyFf**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - You gave me light**

Caroline smiled bitterly "You are now willing to hear my story?"

Niklaus just looked at her, he never saw Caroline this cold. Caroline then began, "Lucy is your child. I don't know how to explain it, that's why I'll just show it to you." Caroline then touched the arm of Niklaus and sends him her memories of the night, but Caroline omitted her memory of her confessing her true feelings for him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Niklaus asked.

"You never gave me a chance." Caroline said not looking in to his eyes.

"You know what I mean! Why didn't you tell me before?" Niklaus asked, a bit raising his voice because he could see that Caroline is avoiding the question. Caroline was speechless then, she did not know what to tell him. She could never tell him that she was in love with him and that she was afraid that he might be pressured to love her back.

"That's not important!" Caroline said.

"That's not important? Caroline, what are you hiding? Because of your lies I never got the chance to be a father to Lucy." Niklaus said angrily.

"My lies? Because of my lies you never got the chance to be a father to Lucy? You did not let me explain, and you know what? Because of that I lost Lucy's brother." Caroline said angrily, holding back her tears. Caroline then continued, "You left me, you left me bleeding then, I had a miscarriage that was Lucy's twin."

Niklaus was then speechless, he didn't know what to think, he caused his child's death. Caroline then could no longer hold back her tears, she started to cry silently. Niklaus wanted to leave then and never bother Caroline again, but he stopped thinking when he heard Caroline say, "It's not your fault, may be Niklaus was just never meant to be with us." Caroline meant every word, after seeing the worst of Niklaus she still knows that he never meant to hurt the baby.

"Niklaus? After all I did, why did you name him after me?" Niklaus asked in a whisper.

Caroline battled herself if she should tell him the reason, because she knows that Niklaus is just as pained as she is now and she knows it would pain him even more to know the reason. Caroline then asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Niklaus did not anwer because he knows that Caroline doesn't really wanna answer and just asked her again, "Why did you name him after me?"

Caroline then did not know what to do, she just blurted out in a bare whisper, "To punish myself!"

Niklaus then looked at her in disbelief, "To punish yourself? For what?

Caroline then just looked at the window and asked him, "Why do you want to know? Just stop please."

"Please Care." Niklaus pleaded simply. When Caroline heard him called her Care again, she wanted to cry and just tell him everything, but she is still afraid for she knows that Niklaus is still in love with Tatia.

"Care, I never wanted to use this but you leave me no choice, I know you are hiding a lot of things from me." Niklaus said in a bare whisper while looking at Caroline intently, and then he went walked to her and touched her face and compelled her, "Caroline you will explain truthfully everything I asked you." Niklaus did not really know if Caroline was on vervain but he was really desperate for answers.

"You! How dare you? How can you stoop this low?" Caroline managed to utter between her cries. "I did not take vervain because after everything I still trust you."

"I'm sorry Care." Niklaus said as he backed away from her and asked her "What are you hiding from me? Why didn't you tell me?"

Caroline then out of compulsion explained. She managed to utter between her cries to say "I did not tell you what happened to us the night Henrik died even if we got married because I love you. I confessed my true feelings for you that night, but I promised myself I will never tell you because after we slept together you were dreaming and confessing your love for Tatia. I decided to not tell you because it would only pressure you to love me." Caroline then cried harder after she was done explaining herself.

Niklaus then was just speechless. He suddenly grabbed Caroline's face and kisses her passionately. Caroline then slapped him hard.

"Caroline, I'm sorry." Niklaus said. He was really happy to hear those words from Caroline and at the same time he wanted to explain himself but still there is something that is not clear to him. "Why did you name the baby after me?"

Caroline then explained not looking to his eyes. She is still in shocked why he kissed her suddenly. "To punish myself! Because after everything I've been through I'm still in love with you. The baby's name is a reminder for me of all the hurt I've suffered because of you. For secretly loving you for all this years and you never reciprocated it! I never expected for you to return it, but then the least you could do for me is not think of me lowly, your words were just like daggers, whore! The way you look at me with disgust. You never bothered to let me explain, I know because you based your judgments on facts, I know you think it's impossible for us to have a baby that's why you reacted that way. But you didn't bother to let me explain, that killed me. I've loved a man who only thought of me so lowly." When Caroline calmed down she looked at him, he was now in tears.

Caroline then continued, "I also named him after you because he is your child. Even if you didn't believe me, he is still your child."

Niklaus then just kept crying silently. Caroline then continued, "You know why I named Lucy, Lucy? Her real name is Lucia Rebekah. Lucia means light. After everything I've been through, after I gave birth to her and to see her then for the first time. I never regretted the things I did. Even if you didn't love me back, you still gave me light."


	16. Chapter 16 Chance

***The proof read version***

**As promise, this is my thank you for all the love for Chapter 15 :)**

**Ela marelica - yup all flashbacks, starting when she fell in a deep sleep. Well for the present, I am thinking, sequel.**

**So what do you guys think? after this story, do you want a continuation? The present? let me know :)**

**I'm expecting questions "about the existence of Lucy in the present" - secret :P**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Chance**

Niklaus kissed Caroline passionately suddenly then. Caroline, with all her yearning for Niklaus' love for years, responds to the kiss passionately but the kiss was short-lived. Caroline broke the kiss before it goes far and she might get hurt again. Caroline backed away from Niklaus and said, "I don't want to get hurt anymore, please stop."

Niklaus then walked towards her and caressed her face and said, "Please listen to me, I love you for years. I don't know when I started to love you, if it's the first time I saw you or the times when we leave words unsaid but still find joy in each other's company, I love you Care. The thought of you loving and having a baby from another a man just crushed me, I'm sorry if I never let you explain. Please give me another chance, give me a chance to love you genuinely and be a father to Lucy please. Caroline was speechless, she really wanted to say yes right then.

"I don't want Lucy to get hurt; I don't want to get hurt." Caroline said in a bare whisper. Niklaus was speechless then.

"Niklaus, I know what you did for the past six years. I don't want Lucy to be involved in such a world. But every time I see Lucy yearn for her father, it just kills me. I really want you to be a father to her but." Caroline said, not looking to his eyes.

"I don't want Lucy to be involved in that world too. I can change. I was just driven to kill and enjoy inflicting pain because I felt alone." Niklaus said.

Caroline was just speechless.

…

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Isabella asked her granddaughter.

"Grandma, I want to go home." Lucy said.

"Honey, Later. We have a lot to do first. We have to visit _" Isabella did not continue when Lucy looked at her in the eyes and said, "Grandma, I know why you don't want me to go home. I know who that man is. I know why Mama cried yesterday."

"Lucy?" Isabella said while looking at her granddaughter with disbelief.

"He is my Father." Lucy said.

"Lucy? How did you know?" Isabella asked.

"I felt it." Lucy said, while she started to run, heading to her home.

…

"Please Care." Niklaus pleaded again. Caroline was still speechless. She really wanted to say yes, but she is still afraid, she did get to answer when Lucy suddenly appeared in the door and said, "Mama please."

"Lucy?" Caroline said, while she looks at her daughter.

"Lucy! Honey!" Isabella shouts while she runs to her home.

"Mother, why is Lucy_" Caroline began, but did not get a chance to finish when Lucy said, "Mama please. I want our family to be whole. I don't want you to be sad anymore. I know who my father is, and what he is."

"Lucy? You know what I am?" Niklaus asked, while looking at her with disbelief. Lucy just nodded.

"How?" Niklaus asked.

"I felt it, yesterday when we are talking." Lucy said, while looking at him simple. "Mama, I know what he did for the past six years, but I also know it's not his fault."

"How did she_" Niklaus began, when Caroline answered simply, "She is a witch much powerful than me."

"Good thing I dropped my locket which is also my talisman to harness my powers, or else I never would have felt it." Lucy said with a smile.

"But, Honey! Why did you asked, who he is then when we are walking?" Caroline asked.

"I already knew who he was by the time he said hello, but I wanted to hear it from you, Mama." Lucy said.

…

"Hello! Lucy, I'm your aunt Rebekah! But call me aunt Beckah. This is for you." Rebekah said happily at the time she arrived at Caroline's home while she held a large box to Lucy.

"Thank you aunt Beckah. My middle name was named after you. My name is Lucy Rebekah, how do you do?" Lucy said with a sweet smile.

"You are such a smart girl." Rebekah said as she kisses her niece at the cheeks. "Where are your parents dea_" Rebekah did not continue when she saw her best friend. She flashed to Caroline immediately, and hugged her tightly.

"Beckah! I miss you." Caroline said with tears.

"I miss you too Care, I'm sorry we left, I'm sorry we did not let you explain." Rebekah said immediately with tears.

"Thank you for giving my brother a chance." Rebekah said in a whisper.

Caroline then looked at Lucy who was happily opening her present from her aunt and said, "I want her to be happy."

"Are you happy Care." Rebekah asked while looking at her niece.

Caroline then just nodded. That day, they just agreed to let Niklaus in their lives. Caroline allowed him to be a father to Lucy.

"_I already knew who he was by the time he said hello, but I wanted to hear it from you, Mama." Lucy said._

"_Care?" Niklaus asked._

"_One chance, be a good father to her." Caroline whispered to Niklaus' ears._

"_How about us?" Niklaus asked in a bare whisper, while looking at the ground._

_Caroline did not say anything. She still loves Niklaus but she can't agree to give him a chance because if they end up hurting each other again, it's not just them who will get hurt in the process. _

_When Niklaus understands her silence and he is about to leave her and go to Lucy he stopped when she heard Caroline whisper to him, "I still love you, but we have to put Lucy first."_

_Niklaus nodded, even if they did not reunite with Caroline, he was still happy because he was now assured that Caroline loves him. Niklaus then approached Lucy and carry her in his arms and said, "how are you Lady Lucy? I'm your father."_

_Lucy then giggled and kissed her father on the cheeks._

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Lucy said, "Mama! Look I have a beautiful gown. It's so pretty. Ooh! And bracelets, thank you aunt Beckah!"

"You are welcome dear. Aunt Beckah is sorry that I could only manage to bring these things to you. I just learned that I have a niece two days ago, when your father sent a messenger to us." Rebekah said happily.

"Us?" Lucy asked. "But aunt Beckah they are so beautiful."

"Thank you dear. Us? Yes! I forgot, I was with your uncle Elijah then. Your uncle Elijah will be coming and visit you tomorrow, he just had an errand to go today, together with your Father."

* * *

**I'm dying to read your thoughts.. Please post your thoughts, just a simple love or hate will suffice...**

**Sequel?**

**Have a lovely day :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Reminisce

***Proofread version* thanks to my beta CandiceCandyFf..**

**sorry for the long wait, it's just crazy here. I have a lot of visitors coming in and asking if I'm ok, and everyone is watching me, ****and the stitches are really painful when I'm sitting for a long time, that's why I have to type in bed, but I still can't have my laptop** because they still think I'm obsessed with my thesis. I just woke up really early today, so that I can start again, but I think I can't finish it today, I heard my sister get up. sorry for all the waiting.

**And for those who hoped for a happy ending, *sorry* that's all I'm giving, I hate spoilers.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Reminisce**

"His name is Kol." Lucy said, in between laughs.

"Lucy, my name is Kol, you can't name your horse Kol." Kol said.

"You gave him to me, why can't I name him?" Lucy asked, laughing harder while seeing his uncle's expression.

"I like it, Kol the horse." Rebekah said, laughing while gently stroking the horse.

"Do you like my gift to you Lady Lucy?" Elijah asked, not wanting to be defeated to the generous gifts of his siblings to Lucy. Lucy then giggled and kissed his uncle. "I love all your gifts, but uncle I think I will have to use your gift to me when I am much older." Lucy said, while looking at the sword that was given to her by Elijah.

Caroline watched the siblings fight over Lucy's affection from a distant. Few days ago Caroline felt that her world will just simply be destroyed again at the sight of Niklaus but now she can't even express her happiness in words in seeing her daughter this happy and for her to reunite with her family. Caroline couldn see how great of a father Niklaus to Lucy, she couldn also see and feel that they both yearn for each other, but Caroline still couldn't bring herself to let Niklaus woo her for Lucy.

Niklaus watched Caroline who is watching his siblings play with Lucy; he can't help but smile to himself in seeing his family this happy. He's very thankful towards Caroline for giving him a chance to be a father to Lucy, but he still hopes that one day Caroline will let him in her life again, but for now he is willing to give all space to Caroline and help her in any possible way he could help her.

Caroline and Niklaus both snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Lucy greet them for the distant while she was carried by Kol to the horse. Caroline then noticed that Niklaus was watching her; she then awkwardly approached her siblings and said to them, "Let's have something to eat. Lucy, honey, let's go."

"Mama, later I am having fun with Kol." Lucy said.

"Honey, you should call him uncle Kol." Caroline said. Rebekah then laughed and said, "Kol the horse. She named her horse Kol. Lovely name for a horse, right?"

…

"How are you all? It's been a long time since we have a meal like this." Isabella asked happily.

"We are all good, we, Elijah and Nik live all at the same castle. Kol here is the traveler, good thing we found him. Unfortunately, Finn on the other hand, we have no news on him" Rebekah said.

"Papa, you have a castle?" Lucy asked. Niklaus then just simply nodded, Niklaus then noticed that Caroline face had no reaction. Rebekah then realized that she started her stories a little extreme for Lucy. Everybody then continued their meal in silence.

…

"Lady Lucy, you spend most of your time with your uncles and with your aunt, I want you for myself now." Niklaus said, while Lucy is sitting on his lap.

Lucy then giggled and asked, "What are we going to do then?"

"We will go somewhere special." Niklaus said.

"Can we take Mama?" Lucy said, while looking at her Mother who is hearing their conversation. Niklaus did not know what to say, he didn't know if Caroline want to spend time with him. Caroline saw the uncertainties of Niklaus face, she then nodded at him. Niklaus then smiled that Caroline agreed to join, he then said to Lucy, "Of course, but we are not inviting your uncles and your aunt."

…

"Where are we going, Papa?" Lucy asked, while looking at the beautiful trees.

"It's a surprise, are you tired Lucy?" Niklaus asked, but before Lucy even answered, Niklaus already carried her while he is carrying a basket on his other hand.

Caroline could see where they are heading, but decided not to tell Lucy. Caroline herself did not go there for years. All the memories of Niklaus were flooding her, at the thought of the hill, there she was comforted by Niklaus and there they spend their time before their wedding night. Caroline snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt Lucy grabbed her arm while she is in his father's arms.

Caroline then held her right hand to Lucy while she took the basket to Niklaus's hands and smiled at her. Lucy then pulled her mother closer, and she puts her mother's hand in her father's hand. Niklaus then looked at Caroline, but still did not let her hand go. Caroline then just smiled at them both. They held hands at the rest of the walk to the hills.

"We are here, honey!" Caroline said.

"Wow! Mama, this is so beautiful." Lucy said, while looking at the beautiful sceneries.

Niklaus played with Lucy for hours, but even if Niklaus is a vampire he felt a bit tired because of how energetic Lucy is, she wants to explore a lot of things. Niklaus then approached Caroline who set up a blanket and food from the basket.

"Are you hungry?" Caroline asked.

"No, not yet." Niklaus said, as he sat in the blanket.

"Care, I thought Lucy, knew what I have done? But why doesn't she know that I own a castle?" Niklaus asked.

"She just felt what you did, she saw visions, but she still doesn't see completely. She is a much powerful than me. Her talisman, just like mine, harnesses her powers, it helps her control her powers, so that she can't easily feel or see visions while she is wearing her talisman." Caroline explained, while watching her daughter running around and admiring the sceneries.

"Care, I know you are uncomfortable in discussing our lifestyle for the past years, I'm sorry, Rebekah didn't know, I'm so sorry for telling Lucy that I own a castle. I know you don't want to let her know how we own a castle." Niklaus said.

Caroline was silent for a moment, she did not know what to tell him. She then thought hard of how to respond to him and answered him, "Yes, I really don't like for her to know how you own a castle but it doesn't mean I don't want her to know who her father is, you being a vampire is just one side of you and I know one day she will know that side of you but I am just hoping it won't be now. She is too young for that. I also know you are showing her the other side of you, the Nik I fell in love with."

Lucy then approached them and said, "It's so beautiful here. Mama, I'm hungry." They ate then while Lucy is telling stories how funny her uncle Kol is and her aunt Bekah. After Lucy was fed, she sat on the lap of her father and said, "Papa, tell me stories."

"What do you want to know?" Niklaus asked smiling.

"Everything." Lucy answered.

Niklaus then told stories when they were younger, he told her stories about Henrik and their whole family. Caroline can't help but smile at the stories of Niklaus, she missed her old life. She missed her whole family. Caroline was just drawn deeper into listening at Niklaus' stories, she missed him so much. Lucy then fell asleep in listening to his father's stories. Niklaus then stopped telling his stories and gently adjust Lucy's sleeping position for her to get more comfortable. Caroline then said, "Nik, please continue telling the stories."

Niklaus then continued his stories. Caroline then leaned to Niklaus to hear him better. Before they knew it, Caroline leaned closer and kissed him.

…

* * *

**Please post your thoughts :)**

**Magandang umaga :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Happy Ever After?

***Proofread version* thanks to my beta Candicecandyff**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Happy Ever After?**

Niklaus was shocked to what was happening but he responded to the kiss passionately. The passionate kiss was short-lived when they felt Lucy stir in her sleep. Niklaus then did not know what to think, he doesn't want to rush Caroline into something she is still unsure of and they should put Lucy first before themselves.

"Care?" Niklaus began but Caroline interrupted him.

"It hurts. It hurts being with you, but it hurts even more not being with you." Caroline said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I don't know what to say more to relieve your pain just please know that I love you." Niklaus said in a whisper. With those words Caroline kissed him again with more passion. Again, their kiss was short-lived when they heard giggles.

"Is this means that our family is whole again?" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face.

Caroline and Niklaus did not know how to respond to the situation, they were just caught kissing by their five-year old daughter. They just laugh it off and Caroline nodded to their daughter.

…

"Grandma! Mama and Papa are happy again!" Lucy yelled happily as she run to their home.

"What did you say honey?" Isabella asked happily, not believing what she heard.

"Mama and Papa, our family is complete." Lucy responds panting in front of her grandmother.

A few moments pass Niklaus and Caroline finally arrived hand in hand. Caroline then said "Mother, I think you know the news. Lucy is really excited to tell the news."

"I'm so happy for you." Isabella said.

…

"Seriously Care? What did he do to make you give him another chance? Compelled?" Kol said teasing her, which he received death glares from Niklaus.

"Kol! Of course not." Caroline said.

"Kol, shut it! I'm so happy for you Care." Rebekah said.

"Uncle Kol, come on, teach me to ride Kol." Lucy said.

"His name is not Kol." Kol said.

"It's Kol."

"No it's not."

"It's too."

"No it's not."

"It's too."

Rebekah then laughed loudly seeing how childish her brother can be. "Childish!" Rebekah said.

"I was just playing along." Kol countered.

"No you aren't, you are really carried away. Lucy here is more matured than you are." Rebekah said while she scoops her niece up and carries her.

"Aunt Bekah, can you teach me how to ride Kol, please?" Lucy said, having enough of her uncle and aunts bickering.

"Sure honey. Let's go." Rebekah said, heading outside.

"Hey! Lucy! I thought I was the one teaching you how to ride." Kol said running outside.

When Caroline and Niklaus are alone, they couldn't help but smile seeing their siblings. Caroline then said "Nik, I'm really happy." Caroline was really happy, for the past few days Rebekah, Elijah and Kol always visit them, they even bought a manor house near Caroline's home, while Niklaus resides now in Caroline's home. Lucy too was genuinely happy, especially every night, now she sleeps with both of her parents.

"I'm really happy too Care." Niklaus said.

Their moment for themselves was cut short when they heard Lucy scream, they both run outside frantically. "What happen?" Caroline asked, but she sees clear enough what happened. Lucy and Rebekah fell from the horse but fortunately Lucy's fall was broke by her aunt and her uncle who caught them.

"Nothing Mama." Lucy said immediately with a smile.

…

That night, when both Caroline and Niklaus tucked in Lucy to bed, Caroline asked Niklaus to have a walk.

"Care? I know you were scared of what happened." Niklaus said.

"Yes, I'm really scared." Caroline said. They remained silent for a moment; they watched the beauty of the night. To what seem like hours, Caroline finally began, "I'm really scared Nik. If anything happens to her."

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Niklaus whispered to now a crying Caroline.

"If anything happens to her, your blood will not heal her." Caroline said.

"What?" Niklaus asked.

"Your blood will never heal us. We are really powerful witches and nature thinks this will balance everything, we will never become vampires."

…

Meanwhile, near Niklaus' castle…

"Mikael, your son is getting stronger. He acquired two powerful witches, Much powerful than us." A girl said.

"Is that so? Then we should cut the eagle's wings before it soars up." Mikael said with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

**REVIEW :)  
magandang umaga :)**


	19. Chapter 19 I love you

**Chapter 19 - I Love You**

_"Your blood will never heal us. We are really powerful witches and nature thinks this will balance everything, we will never become vampires."_

"_Care?" Niklaus managed to utter, realizing what she meant._

"_Nik." _

_They remained silent again while walking, to what seem like hours again. Finally, Caroline then gathered all courage and kissed him. The kiss was very different to what they shared earlier, it was passionate but at the same time it hungers for more. Niklaus then back away from Caroline and said "Care, I'm sorry, I don't want to push you to something you might not want." _

_Caroline then looked into his eyes and said "I love you, Nik." In hearing those words Niklaus started to kiss her again passionately. Caroline then began to tug Niklaus' shirt but Niklaus held her hands, Caroline looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Niklaus then said, "I've waited for this for a long time I want to make it right, love." Niklaus then carried her bridal style and walked heading to a very familiar road to Caroline, while not breaking their kiss. Niklaus could have flashed to their destination with his vampire speed but he didn't because he wanted to savor every moment with her. _

"_We are here Care." _

"_Nik." Caroline said, looking at their old home. The home Niklaus built for her. Even if they reconciled they still never visited their old home. Caroline snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Niklaus asked "What's wrong Care?"_

"_I love you Nik." Caroline said with tears in her eyes. "I love you, I love you, I love you Nik."_

"_I love you Care." Niklaus said with tears in his eyes, then started to kiss her again as they entered their old home. _

…

After they made love

Caroline said in between laughs, "Nik, I was so jealous that time."

"Tatia has nothing on you."

"Do you know about her daughter?"

"Yes, Rebekah told me everything."

They remained silent for a moment.

Caroline then began, "Nik, do you want to talk about_"

Niklaus interrupted her, "Care, I want to be with you for an eternity. Yes! I'm hurt that I can only get your lifetime to be with you, but that is better than nothing at all, that's why I want to be with you every waking minute." Caroline then smiled with tears in her eyes and kissed him.

"I love you Nik"

"I love you too."

They remained silent again.

Niklaus then began, "Care, I was hoping that_"

Caroline then interrupted him, "You are hoping that we could travel and see what we are missing"

Niklaus then asked, "How did you_"

"Bekah" Caroline said, smiling.

Niklaus then growled lightly, "Bekah!"

Niklaus then asked, "Do you want to?"

"Yes, I love too."

"Nik?" Caroline said, trying to sound calm but Niklaus knew better.

"Yes?"

"Nik, Lucy is carrying you genes. If anything happens, I'm really scared that she might trigger it." Caroline said not looking into his eyes, Caroline is scared that she might disheartened Niklaus with her words and the memory it brings. She remembers when Niklaus explained to her what happened to him and for Niklaus being a bastard; she remembers the pain in his eyes when he was telling the story.

"Sssh. Love. We will not let anything happen to her."

…

"Mother, please come with us." Niklaus said.

"Please understand, this is my home, this home was built by your father for me, I can never leave it. If I get lonely, I'll visit you or visit me." Isabella said.

"Grandma, please." Lucy begged. Lucy was very excited that she can get to see her father's life but she still wish that her grandmother will come and join them.

"Honey, I'll visit you or you can always visit me." Isabella said.

"Mama, please, come with us." Caroline persuade.

"This is not good-bye Care. Now off you go, be a good wife and mother, I love you Care."

Isabella then bids farewell to her children including Elijah, Rebekah and Kol.

…

"Do you like it Lucy? Are you feeling alright dear?" Rebekah asked, while looking at her intently, it was clear that she was not feeling well.

"Yes, it's lovely aunt Bekah. I am just a little tired" Lucy said, she was not feeling well but she did not want to worry everyone and she also did not know either why she was feeling ill, at the time they arrived at the castle, she started feeling a little unwell.

"Honey, okay rest. Let's change your clothes first." Caroline said.

"Tomorrow we will show you aroung Lucy." Niklaus said.

After they tuck Lucy in, Niklaus asked Caroline why is she so silent.

"I'm just tired Nik"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Caroline lied, because the time they arrived at the castle she felt something different, she felt as if something is calling her.

…

"_Mikael, they are back, together with the witches. But we have a problem; we can't kill them because with their power, for sure they can feel us coming even if we are far away, even you." The witch said._

"_Leave that to me. Do you have a spell to protect humans from them?" Mikael asked._

"_Are you thinking_" the witch asked, but did not continue what she was about to ask because she understands what Mikael was thinking. The witch then just nodded. _

"_But I want to see it; I want to see the witches die in front of Niklaus." Mikael said._

"_But you have to be far away or else they might feel you." The witch said._

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last one.. guys! sequel?**

**review :)**

**magandang umaga :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Sweet Dreams

**Not the proofread version.**

**Guys, I'm really sorry this took so long. A lot of things happened; I had to catch a lot of things from school, from the days I was confined.**

**Guys, I'm really sorry for the errors in the grammars. I repeat, English is not my first language, actually it's my third. Our dialects in the Philippines differ from our national language, so sorry.**

**I dedicate this last chapter to NIGHTANGEL21.. so sorry this took so long, I just had a crazy weeks. thank you for understanding. **

**Magandang gabi = good evening**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Sweet dreams

Even if Caroline's eyes are close, her mind is still somewhere else, Caroline is still unease, she still feels as if something or someone is calling her. Niklaus then cannot take his curiosity no longer, with his eyes closed he gently took Caroline hand and asked "Care, is something bothering you?"

"Nik? Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Caroline began, "I just feel a little strange"

"It's alright, Care, just try to get some sleep, you must be really tired." Niklaus said cuddling her.

After few hours, they finally fallen asleep when suddenly they both here a loud thud. Niklaus then in a flash grab a candle and was about to do an action when they both saw Lucy on the floor.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Niklaus asked immediately.

"Papa, I can't sleep. I'm scared" Lucy said.

Niklaus then scooped up her daughter and gently laid her in their bed.

"What are you scared from, dear?" Caroline asked cuddling her daughter.

"I don't know Mama. I just feel really strange, like something or someone is calling me.

Caroline then was speechless. She wanted to tell Niklaus immediately what is happening to the two of them, but cannot do so, because Lucy was there, she did not want to Lucy to get worry, and Caroline doesn't really know what to tell Niklaus, she doesn't even know what is really happening.

…

_Meanwhile_

"_Everything is set for tomorrow." The witch said._

"_Nothing must go wrong. Those witches will be asset to Niklaus, and we don't want, do we?" Mikael said._

_The witch then brought five men out. Mikael then compelled them one by one with the same instruction "You will kill the witches starting from the stronger one, and do what this witch instructs you to do and who to kill, if you fail, kill yourself._

…

"Love, come on, I'm a bit hungry, let's have breakfast." Niklaus said. For, all morning they were just at their chamber with Lucy, lying at their bed, telling stories.

"I'll just catch up with you. I will get change first." Caroline said, while brushing Lucy's hair and fixing Lucy's dress.

"Are you hungry Lucy?" Niklaus asked her daughter.

"Yes Papa." Lucy answered.

"Okay, then. Go ahead; I'll just be out in a minute." Caroline said smiling.

"Okay then. Let's go Lady Lucy." Niklaus said while scooping her daughter up and carried her.

After Caroline changed, she headed down stairs immediately but she felt the strange feeling again that something is calling her. She then looked around, then she saw a stairway leading down, she then felt drawn to the stairs. Before she knew it, she was walking that stairway, even not knowing what lies ahead. She then saw a huge locked double door, she was about to climb the stairs up when she heard a familiar voice say "Caroline, come here child"

Without knowing how she did it, she just cast a spell and immediately the huge double doors open. She entered it without hesitation. She then saw a coffin, she tried to lift the coffins cover, to see what is or who is inside the coffin but it was completely shut, she then just touched the center of the coffin and felt it.

It was Esther, who is inside the coffin. She saw everything that happened, how Niklaus tore her heart from her chest, how Esther cursed him, everything. Caroline then stumbled down and tears just streamed down her eyes. Niklaus told her that Esther was killed by Mikael. She knew that for the past years Niklaus went in a killing spree, but she did not know that Niklaus could kill her own Mother. She did not know what to think.

Caroline then wiped her tears and composed herself; she had to face Niklaus immediately. She then climbs up the stairs and approached Niklaus in the dining table with Lucy, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. "Where were you, Love?"

"I need to talk to you." Caroline said in a bare whisper.

Elijah, Rebekah and Kol immediately looked at them while Lucy is happily eating.

Niklaus then tensed, seeing Caroline all distress. Niklaus then said gently, "Let's go for a walk in the garden."

Caroline then tried to sound cheerfully and said, "Lucy Honey, stay with your aunt and uncles for a while."

…

"What do you want to talk about, Care?" Niklaus asked while they are walking in their huge and beautiful garden.

"I saw the coffin, and I know who is inside and what happen to her." Caroline said not looking into his eyes and stares at the beautiful white lilies.

"Care_" Niklaus did not continue, he doesn't know what to say more.

They were silent for a moment. Caroline then gathered her composure and said, "Niklaus, I don't know what to think. I know you didn't want to kill your mother. I know you are willing to change for Lucy and I, but I'm scared, I don't know. Please give me time to think what to do; I want to explore the garden myself."

Niklaus then nodded and walked away. While walking away, Caroline said knowing that Niklaus can hear her, "Nik, I love you, don't doubt that, I'm just scared."

Niklaus then smiled while he was tearing up. He did not know how he deserved her.

…

Caroline was lost in her thoughts for what it seem for hours while he was staring at the white lilies. She really don't know what to think, she loves Niklaus, but she can't easily forget that Niklaus killed her own mother. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Lucy's voice, "Mama, happiness really needs effort a lot, but it will be easy if you choose to be happy."

"Lucy?" Caroline asked, understanding fully what she meant.

"Mama, I don't know why you are sad, but ever since my father returned, I could see that you are really happy." Lucy said while looking at the white lilies.

They were both silent for a moment, while Caroline is thinking Lucy is right when suddenly five men appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack Lucy. She then cast a spell immediately while they are running but nothing happens to them, she then saw that Lucy was about to get hit, she then immediately lounged herself and pushed Lucy out of the way. And there was an ear piercing screams and in a flash Niklaus along with his siblings appeared and tore the hearts of the attackers.

Lucy stood up and run crying to her mother, who is now covered with blood, her own blood. Caroline was stabbed closed to the heart but not near enough to die. With Caroline state, she saw Lucy's eyes turned into yellow and understand what this means. She is about to trigger the werewolf gene. Niklaus then was about feed his blood to her remembered that they cannot be healed by vampire blood and shouted at his siblings to get a healer. Kol then flashed out immediately, while Elijah and Rebekah stayed and grabbed the crying Lucy. Niklaus was about to carry Caroline when suddenly Mikael appeared along with the witch.

"Boy, one witch down, one mor_" Mikael did not continue what he was about to say when he saw Caroline with a pool of blood. Mikael was dumbfounded; he did not know that the powerful witch he was happily killing was the daughter of his best friend and the same person he vows to protect.

Everyone was silent.

When Rebekah yelled to her father "This is your fault! Get out of here! She can't be cured by vampire blood."

Mikael can't believe what he heard, he can't believe that he was the one who ordered to get her killed. Mikael then thought quickly and yelled to the witch to save her. The witch cast a spell hesitantly, and said "I'm sorry, she is losing a lot of blood, I don't know if I can."

Caroline then understood that her death is near and said "Nik, I love you, I love you, Lucy, I love you, this past few weeks are the best time of my life, I love you. But Nik please kill me."

Niklaus could not believe what he heard but understood what she meant, he saw Lucy's eyes even if she is crying. If Caroline dies this way, Lucy will be forever be cursed with being a werewolf.

Mikael then yells again, "save her! Witch"

"I can't save her, but I think I can bring her back." The witch said, wanting to really save the stranger who she tried to kill moments ago, seeing that Caroline is more than willing to die for her daughter. The witch also saw Lucy's eyes.

Niklaus then looked at the witch with disbelief and Caroline.

The witch then started to chant a spell. After she had chanted the spell, Caroline and Lucy's pendant sparked.

Caroline then called for her daughter, "Lucy, you need to be strong, okay? Mama loves you so much. But Mama has to sleep, and I don't want you see Mama sleep."

"Mama! no! no!" Lucy yells while she is carried by Elijah.

"I love you Nik." Caroline said.

"I love you Care." Niklaus said and plunged the dagger into Caroline's heart.

Niklaus then embraced Caroline's lifeless body and said "Sweet dreams, love."

...

_Present day Mystic Falls_

_Niklaus was watching Caroline intently, waiting for her to wake up while she held her hand gently. He did not left her side, even for a single second. Then, finally Caroline started to stir and whimpers in her sleep. Then, Caroline's eyes slowly opened. Niklaus then looked at her, and said gently "Caroline". Caroline then was silent for a moment, she looked around as if not seeing Niklaus, and then looked into Niklaus's eyes and said "Nik...Klaus"_

* * *

**Guys, I decided to continue with the sequel, all questions will be answered there.**

**Please post your thoughts**


	21. Chapter 21

Magandang hapon :)

Ok Guys, still, a lot of people did not get me. And it's ok with me, that is just the way I see it. Anyway the whole werewolf thing, will not be in the next story. Just take what you want to take, the only important thing is Caroline died.

So, i thought I could never post the next story, I was just so, Ohh! you don't want to know my week, just really bad.

to add, I just couldn't resist spoilers, I have to wait after 4 days to watch TVD.

I still havent watch Memorial.

Well, enough of my rumblings, i thought I could never sit alone in the computer, first chapter will be posted in a bit. My siblings almost got me typing a different story, I told them its for school, the thing is, its our semestral break, worst liar ever, me! so, i had to cover up with another lie, its for school, an extra special homework for the times I was absent at school. Gosh! Good thing i was out of school for a long time, ..

my siblins are really curios about me typing... so.. i'm sorry for the wait. I could only type now at peace, when i'm alone..

And another thing..

Who can help me, polish my grammar for the next story?

Someone message me, explaining to me that, per story, i should have a different beta, something like that. well, just a huge thank you to CandiceFf for my first ever beta, .. and advance thank you, for the person who wants to be my beta.. :)


End file.
